Illyrian Autumn
by Norrsken
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion are on their own during the Illyrian Exile. They meet hard times, but also an unexpected new friend and allied.
1. New Arrivals to the Woodland Healer

*****************************************************************************************

Hello All,

This story is to honour Autumn's beauty, and of course to honour Alexander and Hephaestion. Here, we will see how they spent some of their time during their Illyrian Exile. There will be hardships, but also pleasure and pastime. An unexpected friend will be appearing in this tale. We will also learn about the origins of our Dear Ones' beloved dogs Peritas and Pollux.

Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

TEMPLATE:

Title: Illyrian Autumn (1/ ?, WIP ),  
Author: NorthernLight  
Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story  
Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion  
Date: December 2008  
Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.  
Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.  
Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.  
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.  
Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Authorís note: I donít know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Elk and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I donít think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexander's time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

*******************************************************************************************

**Illyrian Autumn**

**A Wood In Illyria, 338 BC**

**Forest Witch**

**Loneliness**

Alone and apart from everyone. This loneliness had always been her lot.

Amanda was a bright and beautiful girl child, too bright for her own good. In childhood, the other children found her odd and strange with her intense interest for herbs, plants and flowers, and her never ending studies of the star lit sky late in the evening. Her parents never understood her properly, but they let her be with all her oddities. Her Father Silouanos, the venerable chief of the Mountain Illyrians, spent his time mostly with his two big and strong sons, but he was the one who taught her all about the star lit sky. They often walked together, talking and studying late in the evenings. Her Mother, Margarites, taught her all that she knew about healing herbs and also cooking and cleaning. Margarites' Mother Korinna was a skilled healer and as long as she lived, she did her very best to teach little Amanda all of her important skills.

Now the odd little girl child had become a young, strong and stubborn woman, still set apart from everyone. She was a most skilled Healer and lived in her very own Grotto, far away from the village. It was safely hidden away from all sight, behind a tapestry of enormous, thorny rose bushes. Amanda liked to be alone. She had her own secret garden in the forest, also surrounded by a wall of thorny rose bushes. It was filled with healing herbs, succulent vegetables and she also had a small orchard with apple trees, cherry trees and plum trees heavily loaded with fruits and berries every autumn. She loved animals and ate neither meat nor fish or fowls. Vegetables, fruits, nuts, roots, mushrooms and berries offered her enough sustenance.

Very few people visited her in her Grotto. She was one of the very best Healers in all of Illyria, but she only attended to the very worst cases, those beyond all Hope of natural recovery. Woe to the poor patient who needed the skills of Amanda. She was so remote, aloof and bad tempered that she was known as the Forest Witch .

The Village Healer and Midwife sent for her when they despaired of what to do. She always came, most reluctantly, but she always brought potent remedies, strong enough to cure even the very worst illness or injury.

Her constant company was a huge and bad tempered she dog, the sand colored Ptolema. She was Molossian, but she looked like a lioness. This spring she had given Amanda quite a surprise. She had noticed that her beloved she dogís belly had become quite round. Since they both always indulged in the best of foods she thought nothing about it. One evening Ptolema was very restless. She ran around in circles all over the Grotto. Amanda noticed nothing dangerous in the vicinity and tried to calm her down. At long last she went to rest on her bed of warming furs near Amandaís own big and comfortable cot, situated on a nature made elevation at one side of the Grotto. She had softened the hard stone bench with soft branches, a big heap of dried leaves and soft, sweet smelling hay. Ptolemaís bed was equally equipped. In her sleep, Amanda heard the she dog sometimes groan and yelp. She thought that Ptolema perhaps had nightmares about hunts going awry for her.

In the morning, Ptolema lay on her fur bed, nursing a litter of very fine and sweet little puppies, two he dogs and three she dogs. They had been born during the night. Three of them were black as their beautiful Mother. The other two were sand coloured, as small lion cubs. They reminded Amanda exactly of Big Leonnatos, her Fatherís prize hunting dog.

Amanda was overjoyed and gently patted them all on their furry heads. The puppies were all sound and healthy and they grew and thrived. Ptolema quickly turned into a good and devoted Mother. Her unexpected Motherhood softened her temper and made her more mature. Regarding her five puppies she was not bad tempered at all. She simply adored them. They all grew rapidly, and now they all were hunting rabbits, birds and all kinds of small animals. They often proudly presented their hapless prey on Amandaís doorstep. She was outraged and disturbed by these offerings being proudly presented at her doorstep. Amanda loved animals and NEVER ever ate any meat. Since she knew that all her beloved dogs only did what their nature commanded them to, she just gently patted their furry heads, thanking them and telling them to enjoy their offerings.

"Good dogs. Good dogs. Now you may enjoy your prey and spoils, "she told them. "Eh, I am not hungry right now........."

Amanda had another animal friend. Lora, the female lynx was living nearby in the forest. Her small ones were born in the middle of the summer, and they still looked like cute but very big kittens, with sweet little tufts on their ears. Ptolema and her puppies did not like them at first, but now they were the very best of friends. They even hunted together, and it was very hard for the small hares, rabbits and birds to withstand the combination of doggy stubbornness and feline cunning.

Yes, Amanda lived a happy but lonesome life in the forest. She loved her animals and her comfortable Grotto, she liked to be alone and the lives, loves and conflicts of other people never interested or affected her very much.

Little she knew. Soon there would be great changes coming her way.

**New Arrivals In The Forest**

Summer was swiftly changing into autumn. The treesí foliage was no longer green and fresh. It had started to shimmer into golden yellow, flaming orange and russet red. The air was no longer warm and balmy. It was cool and brisk, and hard winds blew down from the mountains, making all people shiver. The birds gathered in flocks, planning on leaving for the warmer southern shores of Egypt and Africa.

Amanda was in her garden, diligently picking apples and plums. Birds were chirping all around her, together with the last bees and bumblebees. She enjoyed the brisk winds, the golden sun, the beautiful colors and the crisp, cool air around her. Autumn was Amandaís favourite season. It held its own unique and flaming beauty, the last warmth before the long, hard and cold Illyrian Winter.

Suddenly, there were unfamiliar sounds coming from the forest path nearby. Amanda called Ptolema and her puppies to her side. They all slowly crept through the secret tunnel leading through the thorny rose bushes. Amanda prudently noticed that the bushes were covered with flaming red rosehips, ready to be gathered. When they came forth, Healer and dogs curiously and silently watched the strange and beautiful scene at the river shore, hiding themselves well behind the thorny bushes.

Two young men came riding through the forest, heading towards the woodland creek. They were astoundingly beautiful, one bright and golden like the rising Sun, the other dark and serene like the calm and silvery Moon. Their warming fur cloaks were excellently crafted and the woolen chitons they wore under seemed to be made from the finest fabrics, looking fine even when worn and dusty. The Golden One was dressed in red, adorned with golden threads. The dark haired one wore blue, adorned with silvery threads. They looked tired and worn out, as if from a long and involuntary journey. Their horses mimicked their expression, heads hanging low, looking starved and exhausted. Amanda had never seen such magnificent mounts before. One was coal black like the darkest night, the other was flaming auburn, like a dark firebrand.

The young men looked at the mountain slope, and the dark haired one pointed at something. Amanda was both amazed and disturbed.

He had spotted the secret entrance to another grotto, one which only Amanda knew about. This one must be very clever, indeed.

Now they rode towards the river and got off their horses. They kindly led them to the river,. letting them drink their fill from the cool, sparkling water. Then they led them up the mountain slope, unloaded their saddle bags and lifted some heavy rolls from the horsesí backs. The dark haired one swiftly spotted the secret entrance to the grotto. He pointed towards it, and he and his friend carried their belongings through the thorny tunnel. The grotto was hidden behind a wall of giant rose bushes, a natural protection against dangers. It was beautiful, like a crimson curtain covered with glowing red rosehips. When the young men reappeared, the dark haired one pointed at the shining berries with a happy smile.

îThat one seems to be unusually clever and prudent for a MAN, î Amanda silently mused to herself. îIt looks like I am going to have some company here in my remote neighbourhood. I sure hope that they will not be making improper advances to me, or else..........î

Amanda was very afraid of men. That was one of the reasons that she had chosen to live in such a remote and strange place. She did not like their improper advances, their violent behaviour and their lewd language. Her father and brothers were well behaved towards her, but all others were unreliable, sometimes even dangerous.

Nowadays, no one even dared to look at her, only when they needed her medical assistance. The last time a man tried to pinch her bottom he regretted it for a very long time.

Amanda was a very dangerous woman, even if she did not realize it herself. She gently produced a pouch made from soft leather. It held ten sharp thorns, immersed in a shining dark substance. Then she prudently felt for the big and sharp hunting knife hidden in her leather boot, and the other one safely bound to the leather belt at her waist.

She was well prepared for all kinds of dangers that might be coming her way.

**Fires Of Autumn**

Whatever were the strangers up to now? They ran to the river and undressed, carelessly throwing their fine garments in a heap on the ground. Their horses looked at them, grumbling as if they well knew about what was coming. Then they looked the other way around and started nibbling at the long tufts of fragrant and succulent woodland grass. It had been raining heavily recently, and the grass straws were adorned with drops of water, glittering like strands of pearls or diamonds.

Amanda knew that she ought to share the horsesí modesty. She was a woman, though, and of a very curious nature. The men in her tribe of Mountain Illyrians were used to all kinds or hardships, living close to Mother Nature. Their bodies were muscular and well developed. Amanda thought that all Southerners must be soft, flabby and untrained due to the warm climate and the comforts of their fine houses and cities. These young men must be an exception, she silently mused to herself. They were simply magnificent, brawny and beautiful at the same time , with their golden and auburn manes flowing down their broad and muscular backs. The sun was shining down upon them, making them even more magnificent. They both seemed to glow from a wondrous inner light, the golden one fierce and flaming, the auburn haired one calm and silvery.

Amanda once more saw them as the Sun and the Moon, being complete together.

They ran into the water of the woodland creek, never minding that it was ice cold, flowing down from the mountains. It formed a curtain of glittery spray and drops around them as they started to splashing each other. The cold water refreshed them, and their voices were loud and vigorous. They spoke a strange and unfamiliar language. It didnít sound like Greek, it was something quite else. As Amanda curiously listened she heard that it was a bit like her own Illyrian. Didnít people speak like that on the other side of the mountains?

Macedonian! The young men must be Macedonians!

They bathed for a very long time. Amanda was worried for them. The water was freezing cold and could be hazardous to their health. These young men were tough, though, and the cold water seemed to make them even more vigorous. When they got up from the water it was streaming from their muscular frames, making them glitter as they shivered from the cold. They rubbed each other down, exchanging strangely fond looks during the proceedings.

Then they saw a heap of dried golden birch leaves and glowing orange maple leaves. The wind had blown them together under a large maple. They looked like a comfortable, nature made cot. Suddenly the young men gave each other a warming embrace and fell down in the heap of autumn leaves. There and then they stared a strange and merry tumble,. making the leaves flutter and blow around, like in a fierce autumn storm.

Blushing, Amanda averted her eyes from their private moments.

_// "Well, THEY at least will not make improper advances to me, " she silently mused to herself. //_

The horses gave their dear Masters another familiar look, and started to grumble as they turned around and went away. Their nostrils flared, and soon the enormous animals were coming her way!

Amanda loved all animals, but these were full grown war stallions, almost as large as Illyrian elks. She knew that she could not possibly outrun them, so she sat still and calm behind the bushes. Ptolema courageously remained at her side, she and the puppies bravely barking at the intruders.

The young men were so occupied with each other that they did not notice the fierce barking and yelping of the she dog and her five puppies.

The horses now came up to her. They were grumbling and groaning in misery, and she heard that the grumbling was not only coming from their muzzles.

Their stomachs were grumbling pitifully, too.

She saw that they were fine horses, well kept with shining coal black and fiery auburn manes and coats. They were very thin, though. Their ribcages were protruding through their shining coats and she realized that they had not had enough to eat for a very long time. They came very close to her and started to nuzzle her, licking at her hands. Ptolema and the puppies tried to butt them away, all in vain.

"No, my brave ones, "Amanda chided her faithful dogs. "They are too big for you to chase them away - and don't you see that they are friendly? I think that they came to me because they are very hungry! We must do something about it. "

The dogs sat down, silently sulking. They were not very fond of these new found friends to their Dear Mistress.

Amanda loved the deer and elks of the forest and she kept a hidden store of apples and hay to feed them during the hard and cold wintertime. Now she wanted to open it, well before the winter.

"Wait here, my big, new friends. I will be back soon, with something quite to your liking."

Amanda could have sworn to it that the giant stallions nodded in understanding. She soon returned with her arms full of sweet smelling hay and juicy red apples. The horses ate their fill, and she even had to bring a second helping.

"Oh my, you sure have a hearty appetite, "she stated, gently patting them on their soft muzzles.

They nodded, as if to thank her for her generosity.

"Bucephalus! Castor! Where are you?"

Loud and clear voices rang through the forest. The giant stallions pricked their ears, looking down to the creek. The young men were now fully dressed, and looking for their equine friends. The horses gave Amanda a warm look filled with thankfulness. Then they grabbed two especially big and juicy apples and ran down the slope, eager to join their Dear Masters.

Amanda went back to her secret garden, resuming her chores. Her curiosity got the best of her, though. Several times she interrupted her gardening and went to look at the new arrivals. They were diligently preparing their new home. The auburn haired one was soon picking rose hips while the Golden One sat on a stone fondly watching.

Evening came and the new arrivals made a cooking fire in front of their grotto. She saw them roast an enormous boar for supper, and it was the auburn haired one who was in charge of the cooking. He also boiled some roots and sweet smelling herbs he had found in the forest, and made a thick, tasty soup from the rose hips. When the food was ready they sat close together by the fire, sharing the same warming fur cloak They ate their supper, at the same time engaged in a conversation that seemed to be about some very serious matters. After dinner, they withdrew into the Grotto, taking their horses with them. The star lit sky formed a dark blue cupola over them all, adorned with sparkling stars and a silvery crescent Moon.

Amanda wondered greatly about who the newly arrivals actually were. Why had they come to her remote part of Illyria? Few people ever did visit the Mountain Illyrians. Amanda had never seen any Southerners at all. These young men looked beautiful and reliable - but whatever had they done to have to run into Exile to this remote mountain slope? Could they even be dangerous to her and her tribe?

Amanda felt many worried thoughts passing through her mind as she went to bed in her own hidden Grotto. She told Ptolema and her puppies to keep vigilant watch over her and the Grotto. It took her forever to fall asleep, and she wondered what the Future might bring to her and her friends.

**TBC**

************************************************************************


	2. Exiles Finding A Woodland Home

********************************************************************

Hello again,

Here comes next entry. Alexander and Hephaestion has some hard journeying and hunting to do before they find a Place of Safety in the Illyrian wilderness.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: Illyrian Autumn (1/ 3 )  
Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story  
Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion  
Date: December 2008  
Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.  
Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.  
Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.  
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.  
Warnings: None.

Authorís note: I donít know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Elk and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I donít think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexanderís time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

**Illyrian Autumn, Part Two**

****

Pella, 338 BC

Firebrand

From the very beginning Hephaestion knew that he would not always bask in perpetual warmth and sunshine being Alexander's very special friend. His loving and prudent parents had warned him of the intrigues and dangers of the Royal Court of Macedon - but Love and Friendship for Alexander overcame all his private fears. For his Beautiful Golden One he endured the bitter envy of the many others who wanted the friendship and much, much more that he got from his beautiful Golden One.

For the sake of his dearest friend he endured the hard training for the coming War against Persia and the manifold education from Aristotle and their other stern teachers. On the blood drenched battlefield of Chaironea he saw the military genius of Alexander for the first time. Hephaestion himself had a hard time just to stay alive and protect his Golden One - but Alexander had the whole battle field under total control. Not a single movement escaped his keen gray eyes. Afterwards he had encouraging words for everyone, and he also visited the field hospital to give comfort to the wounded. Hephaestion remembered their mourning for the brave Sacred Band of Thebes the most. It was such a dreadful waste that they all were slain. They would have made such powerful and wonderful friends and allies in their future Persian venture.

Their destiny seemed clear and predictable. Alexander was the Crown Prince of Macedon, and in a distant future he would be its King. Hephaestion was satisfied with being his closest friend, always at his side. Persia waited far in the East, promising glories and conquest.

Then came that day of horror when all was changed. Hephaestion vehemently advised Alexander against attending King Philip's wedding party. He did not listen, and the disaster struck. Attalus soon found an occasion to humiliate his Golden One far beyond endurance. He was virtually smirking as he spoke those deadly insults towards Alexander, wishing King Philip and his young bride happiness in their marriage, and hoping that their union would produce a true born Macedonian Heir to the Kingdom.

Hephaestion would never forget the flaming rage that rose in Alexander as he listened to Attalusí offensive speech. His color was high, even though he was stone sober, and soon he was actually glowing like a firebrand. Hephaestion was sharing his couch, and he could feel the heat emanating from his friend, almost burning him. Alexander rose and called out to Attalus, throwing the big silver drinking cup at him. As it struck home, wiping that smirking smile off the detractorís face, King Philip instantaneously rose from his couch, urging Alexander to apologize. Then unfolded the most dreadful drama. Hephaestion could hardly believe his eyes as he saw the Royal Father come against his very own, brave and beautiful Golden Son, sword in hand, ready to slay him. Sheer Luck, or Divine Intervention made him stumble and fall. Then Alexander stood there, tall and proud, growing and glowing for every moment as he spoke his deadly insult to his Royal Father.

"Look at your King, Macedonians. You rely on him to conquer Persia - but he cannot even walk from one couch to another!"

Then Alexander turned his back to King Philip and instantly left the banqueting hall. The wedding guests could have sworn to it that they saw golden, glowing red flames emanating from him as he walked with powerful strides to his own quarters. Hephaestion was swept away with the firebrand, not knowing where it would take him.

All he knew was that he would follow his Golden One wherever he would take him - even to the End of the World.

**Exiles**

The night after the disastrous wedding banquet was filled with anguish, as they packed their most essential belongings before the swift ride away from Pella all in a wet, foggy darkness. They reached Epirus, where Queen Olympias stayed with her Brother King Alexandros. Alexander and Hephaestion spent some time in a hunting lodge nearby, but then Macedonian emissaries started arriving, snoping around and putting impertinent questions.

They were no longer welcome in Epirus.

King Alexandros generously supplied them with warm winter furs and clothing, also all the food and wine skins their mounts could carry. He told them that there was fine hunting deep into the northern woods, near the Illyrian border, also that the mountains were filled with fine caves, big enough to give shelter for the long winter to come. Queen Olympias had tears in her gray eyes as they said their farewells. She embraced them both. Then she gave Hephaestion a knapsack filled unto bursting with healing herbs in jugs, pouches and vials.

"Take good care of my dear son for me, Hephaestion, "she told him with determination. "I know that you are the very best of friends. Had he but listened to your sound advise, perhaps this calamity would not have come upon us all."

She gave him another embrace, leaving him quite perturbed. He did not even know that this formidable Queen and woman liked him, and now she entrusted him with the life of her beloved Alexander. He found himself at a loss for words, so he just nodded in assent, giving the Queen a silent promise.

_// "I will guard my Alexander with my body and soul, all until my dying breath. Whatever he needs, he will always get from me." //_

**  
Alone - Together**

**A Wood In Illyria, 338 BC  
**

All of a sudden Hephaestion found himself alone with his Golden One, as he had always wished for. Things never turn out the way one likes them to, though. They were all alone and lost in an Illyrian autumn wood, with just the company of their brave war stallions and their weapons for comfort. All the wine jugs they brought with them were now empty and things looked very meager indeed. They warmed each other as best as they could, wrapped into the warm fur cloaks Alexander got from his dear Mother.

The weather was still fine with high clear air streaming down from the mountains and warming sunlight from an azure blue sky. Things would have been looking bright, but they were getting more and more hungry. Hunting had been bad for some days. All they now had to eat were some very hard and tough roots. Not even cooking them for hours managed to get them palatable enough to gnaw upon. It was worse enough for the young men, but even harder for the war stallions. Bucephalus and Castor were used to the finest of barley, hay and gruel. Alexander also gave them bread, honey cakes and apples all the time. Now, all they had to eat was grass, flowers and herbs and moss. They were grumbling and mumbling most pitifully as they grazed on the meager findings in the forests and meadows their Dear Masters passed on their long and strange journey.

Both horses and men realized that something soon would have to happen - or else they would perish from hunger in the Illyrian wilderness. 

****

Dangerous Prey

One day when they were getting even hungrier Hephaestion came upon a very big boar during their awkward ride through the rough woodland terrain. Alexander had been riding in advance on Bucephalus and Hephaestion realized that he had but one chance to face the shy beast. He knew that he could not miss, they needed the food so very badly. He swiftly jumped from Castorís back, telling his calm and faithful horse to be quiet and wait for him. Then he met the gray and furry tusked beast with his hunting spear ready in hand. The boar was feeling most disturbed, defending his own territory against these new and impudent intruders. He came against Hephaestion with an angry growling, but was instantly met with a sharp and brandished spear. Hephaestion managed to go for the heart with his first thrust, but the boar was so big that it struck him down with its first charge. He suddenly felt himself pinned to the ground under the big furry beast. Sharp yellow tusks sprouting from a frothing snout came near him, threatening to tear his throat open. He got his hands up, but he did not have enough strength to ward of the raging beast.

Where was Alexander? Now he was truly needed! Hephaestion called out to him in sheer need and agony. His voice was muffled by a heavy heap of gray prickly fur falling over him. All the world turned black. His last thought before passing out was on Alexander.

_// "Oh no, now I will NEVER meet my Golden One again!" //  
_  
Alexander heard an angry growling from the forest behind him, accompanied by an muffled, anguished scream. Hephaestion was nowhere to be seen as he looked behind him. He turned Bucephalus and soon came upon a sight that filled them both with the greatest dismay;  
there was Castor was worriedly kicking at something gray and furry at the ground. As they came closer they saw Hephaestion who lay sprawled on the ground with a giant gray boar over him. The beast was thrashing and turning on the ground, and Alexander thought that it was trying to tear his Dear One into pieces. He flung himself from Bucephalus broad back and grasped the wild boar with his bare hands. Fear and concern enhanced his strength and he managed to lift the beast from his friend. Hephaestion lay deeply unconscious on the ground, hunting spear in both hands. Alaxander felt the big boar grow limp in his hands and flung it aside. Both horses came and kicked at it fiercely as Alexander flung himself on Hephaestion.

"Phai! Phai! How are you?", he desperately called out.

His friend was feeling very cold in his arms. He was white and covered in a cold sweat. Then he begun to shiver and opened his beautiful blue eyes.

"Alexander! You came for me!, "he said with a weak smile.

"Yes, of course I did. You gave me quite a fright, my Dear One, "Alexander solemnly stated. "Couldn't you have found a safer way to put food on our table?î

"No, he just came at me, and I simply had to take the chance."

He sat up and looked at his right foot with a frown.

"Are you unharmed? That beast gave you quite a bruising."

"Yes, but I feel all right. My right foot hurts a bit, but I donít think anything is broken."

Alexander put his hands around the ankle, prodding and feeling for bruises and injuries. Hephaestion instantly felt a wonderful healing warmth emanate from the hands of his friend.

"Oh, that always feels so good. Your warming and healing hands. Donít take them away!"

Alexander sat for a long time with his hands around Hephaestionís foot. Then he gave him a warming and reassuring embrace.

"Well, it's still afternoon. Do you think that you are up to riding so we can find ourselves some shelter before the evening?"

"Yes, of course I can ride. You just find the shelter, then I will prepare our camp for the night."

**Place Of Safety**

They rode on for some time. The forest offered its most spectacular beauty, filled with golden yellow birches and chestnuts, glowing orange maples and russet red aspen. It was like riding through a magnificent palace, adorned with the very finest fabrics. Far away they heard the strong murmur and rippling of water. It came closer and closer, together with a towering mountainside adorned with firs and spruces in all colors of green and emerald. Then the woodland opened up to an inviting glade, more like a pasture filled with green grass, soft and thick mosses and a few remaining flowers glowing in red, orange, blue and purple. There was a slope leading down to the river, and they looked at the water, glittering and sparkling.

"Let's take a bath, Phai, " Alexander beckoned. "I am hot and dusty after all this riding!"

"Yes, me too, "Hephaestion answered. Then he pointed up at the mountainside. "Look at this, Alexander! I can see a sheltered cave behind those brambles and rose hip bushes. Maybe we can stay there for some time. And, I can use those fine berries to make us some dessert for our evening meal."

"Yes, you are always such a great provider of good things, my Dear One. Whatever would I do without you? Now you have found us a place of safety to spend Autumn in!"

A big part of the mountainside was covered in an enormous thicket of rose hip bushes. They were filled with glowing red rose hips, just ripe for the picking. Behind them there was an opening shimmering in green and blue at the mountainside. It was barely visible, but still there if one looked closely for it.

"That sure looks like an inviting place after all this time on the road, "Alexander stated. "We will explore it soon - but first we must take a refreshing bath."

Alexander jumped off Bucaphalus and fondly smacked his behind.

"Now, my friend, you can take a rest and go grazing in this fine pasture, since you have been so good and carried me all this way."

He removed the packing and gear from his friend, and Hephaestion did the same with Castor. The horses pranced and jumped about for some time, feeling free and relaxed without their load. Then they proceeded with grazing on the fine and juicy grass all around them.

Alexander and Hephaestion swiftly removed their clothes and ran for the river. The water was sparkling and rippling, and it came up in a silvery spray all around them as they ran straight into it.

"Oh, itís ice cold!," Hephaestion called out and tried to withdraw for the shore.

"Yes, my friend, the better to refresh us!"

Alexander grasped for his friend and dragged him down into the ice cold stream. They then started splashing each other, jumping around and going for a swim together. When they had been in the water for some time, it did not feel so very cold anymore. It was almost lukewarm and they thoroughly enjoyed their bath. They had been on the road for such a long time, with only smaller streams and wells to wash themselves in. They were very dusty, sweaty, hot and grimy from their long ride and the soaking in the fresh and cooling mountain water was well needed.

They bathed for a very long time. Then Hephaestion went for the shore. Alexander splashed water at him and saw him through a curtain of sparkling water drops. It was a most wondrous and enticing sight. The crystal clear mountain water ran in rivulets down his muscular frame, and his shining auburn hair streamed down his broad back. He was not as fond of bathing in cold streams as his hot tempered friend and now he was shivering. Alexander could not resist a sudden urge to offer him some warmth and comfort. He had to get up from his beloved bath. As the chilly winds from the mountain assaulted him, he, too started to shiver.

"Look now where you have gotten us, "Hephaestion admonished. "You must always take a bath, never thinking of the consequences! Now we are both freezing cold !"

"Yes, but we can always warm each other, "Alexander answered as he embraced his friend. "Look, there is a fine place for us to sit down and rest after the bath."

He pointed towards a big heap of golden birch leaves and orange maple leaves. The sun had dried them up, and they looked warm and inviting. Alexander and Hephaestion rubbed each other down, drying up all the cool mountain water. Then they took a merry and vigorous tumble around the leaves, sending them all around in a golden and orange spray.

They did not notice that their horses turned their backs on them and walked away on the meadow

Afterwards, they sat for a long time in the warm and dry leaves, panting and exhausted from their merry tumble. Alexander looked at Hephaestion. His friend had seemed worn out of late, but now he was positively glowing. He returned the fond look and gently played with Alexanderís beautiful golden hair.

"Well, now you sure made me feel warm again, "Hephaestion thankfully stated. "I am hungry, too. We must roast the boar, and pick the rose hips......"

"Yes, but later, my Dear One, later, "Alexander determinedly stated, as he covered his friend in his fine fur cloak and embraced him once more.

Bucephalus and Castor gave their Dear Masters fond looks before they followed an enticing smell of apples and sweet fragrant hay further up the mountain slope.

Hephaestion let himself be embraced once more. The wondrous warmth of his Golden One engulfed him, and he turned onto his side, returning the fond caresses.

Strangely, he felt as if he was being watched by curious eyes from the mountain slope.

**Woodland Meal**

Now the sun was slowly setting. They reluctantly left their Nature made Loveís nest, picking up their gear and packings. Then they went towards the rose hip brambles. Hephaestion saw a well hidden opening and they crouched, walking with bent legs through a Nature made tunnel. At the end of it awaited a small but inviting Grotto. It was overgrown with soft , dry moss and even had some stone recesses looking like benches. They swiftly carried all their things inside and put their furs on one of the stone benches.

Their horses returned from their pasture, carrying some very big apples in their mouths. They were looking good, more shining and fuller than usual. Their Dear Masters had been worrying for them. It was not easy finding enough pasture for such big horses on the road, and they had become very thin, hungry and worn out of late.

"Good horses, good horses, î Hephaestion told them. "Where did you find those apples? And, why did you not eat them yourselves? You needed them better than we do!"

Castor and Bucephalus nodded in assent, but they still brought the apples to their Masters.

"These are very sweet and tasty for wild apples, "Alexander stated as he put his teeth into the apple Bucaphalus had brought him. îOne might even think that they were siblings to our sweet and big Mieza Apples. We must search for the tree tomorrow."

"Yes, but now there are rose hips I must pick for us, "Hephaestion said as he finished his own apple. He nodded thankfully to the horses and then he took a bowl from his packings and started picking the glowing red rose hips from the thorny bushes.

Alexander sat down on a stone, watching. He noticed that his friend had a bad limp on his right foot.

"Phai, does your foot still hurt you?, "he worriedly asked.

"Yes, but it is nothing. A good meal and a good nightís rest will soon make it better. "

"No, you must rest it immediately. Sit down here and prepare the boar for roasting. I will collect firewood and also some dry grass for our beddings. "

Alexander swiftly collected the wood and grass. Soon he had a fire burning outside the Grotto, and a makeshift bedding waiting for them inside. Hephaestion roasted the boar on the fire, and boiled some herbs and roots in a kettle besides. The rose hips were boiling in another kettle. Soon the most delicious smells emanated from the fireside. Alexander came and put his arm around him, looking at the tasty food.

"Oh, Phai, you are the best cook I know, even better that the best in our Macedonian Court, "he said as he tried to make his friend lay down in the soft, emerald green moss.

"Yes, Alexander. I am glad that you appreciate my cooking, but you must not distract me now, "Hephaestion answered with a fond smile, "or else you will have burnt boar, coal black roots and rose hips cinders for dinner!"

It took another half hour, then they sat down to their evening dinner. It was most delicious, and they ate with a hearty appetite. They had been starving for such a long time, so they had to eat slowly and with great care. The boar was well roasted, tender and juicy, strangely so since it came from such a very big, old and bad tempered boar. The roots and herbs were sweet smelling, soft and tasty, and the thick rose hip soup made up a sweet and enticing desserts.

"My thanks for this wonderful meal, Phai. You have provided it all, the boar, the roots and the rose hips, too, "Alexander thanked his friend. "I never had better, not even in the Kingís Hall."

Hephaestion looked at his Golden One, happy to see him well fed and satisfied. Alexander had been worn out of late. Their forced exile was much harder for him, being away from his true heritage and station took some of his glorious stamina away from him. Now it was slowly returning, and Hephaestion was feeling better than for many a day.

**First Night In A New Home**

After eating they went down to the river and washed. Then they sat down again at the camp fire. Now darkness had come and the star lit sky formed a velvet dark blue cupola over their heads. The constellations seemed to be merrily dancing over the skies. Orion paced like the mighty warrior, followed by Sirius and Procyon, his faithful hunting dogs. Heracles waved his mighty club at the other side of the sky, and the heavenly family of Cepheus, Cassiopeia, Perseus and Andromeda soared higher up. The Seven Sisters danced their very own merry dance at the feet of Perseus and Pegasus soared all by himself, an enormous quadrangle. A tiny, sickle moon accompanied them all, a sliver made of the finest silver.

Alexander wrapped their fine fur cloaks around them and held his strong right arm around Hephaestion for warmth. Bucephalus and Castor came and let their big heads rest on the shoulders of their Dear Masters, intently listening as Alexander told them about the stars and constellations. They never tired of his telling and re telling of the old time legends. This time it was all about the mighty Hunter Orion and his dogs. At the end of the tale Alexander gave up a great sigh.

"Oh, how I miss my dear dogs. They were too old to follow us out here. And, I miss our friends and Companions, too. I even miss Father, even if he has treated me and Mother so very badly!"

Hephaestion gave him a reassuring hug.

îWe will return to Pella, sooner or later, Alexander. The King must take you back, You are his only and most worthy heir,î he said with great confidence. Then he, too gave up a great sigh. îOh, I miss my sweet cats and kittens. Achilles and Antigona have a very great family nowadays!î

Alexander returned the hug.

"Yes, I know. When we return we will visit them and your dear parents first thing. I have never been so happy as when I lived with you in the Keep at the Second Hill."

They sat for a long time holding on to each other, watching the star lit sky.

Strangely, Hephaestion felt as if someone was watching them from afar. It was a benevolent feeling, but also uncanny.

_// "We are not alone in this wilderness, îhe mused. îI wonder who might be watching over us out there?" //_

Now the night turned more chilly. They brought the horses and went inside the grotto, making their beds with furs and dry grass. Hephaestion cut off some big, thorny rose branches and put them up as a fence for greater safety, to bar all dangerous intruders from their new woodland home.

Before they went to bed Alexander looked over Hephaestionís injured foot. It was now blue and swollen, and he had to anoint it with the Queenís secret balm and put on some dressings and a splinter. He held his hands around it for a long time, and Hephaestion felt the throbbing, angry pain slowly recede to be replaced by a golden warmth and well being that spread to his whole body and self.

"Does your foot hurt a lot, Phai?," Alexander worriedly asked.

"No, not when you hold your warming hands around it, "Hephaestion reassuringly told him. "It will feel better in the morning. All is well when we are together."

They went to bed, wrapped into their fine fur cloaks and bed rolls, embracing themselves for greater warmth. Soon they were sound asleep, and their faithful horses softly snored at their side.

They did not know that a golden haired woman was watching over their grotto from the mountain slope. The silvery shine from the sickle moon glimmered and glittered in her hair as she silently mused for herself.  
_  
// "Who are those two, and their fine and faithful horses? And - why have they come here to disturb my fine wilderness home?" //_

**TBC**

********************************************************************


	3. Late Sleepers

Hello all,

As my New Year's Gift to you all comes part three of this Illyrian venture. Alexander and Hephaestion are settling down in their new home with some trials and tribulations. They don't know that they have a most unusual Healer and Helper keeping watch over them.

All the best wishes and Season's Greetings to all,

// NorthernLight

********************************************************************

TEMPLATE:

Title: Illyrian Autumn (3 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: November 2008

Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise, but not this time. Wishing you a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Elk and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I don't think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexander's time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

********************************************************************

**Illyrian Autumn, Part Three**

**A Wood In Illyria, 338 BC**

**Late Sleepers**

Next morning Amanda woke up very early. She had been sleeping very badly, having all kinds of nightmares about the strangers who had come to upset her calm and orderly life. She refreshed herself with cold mountain water, and then she ate some bread and apples with some herbal tea to go with it. After this frugal breakfast she armed herself with two well hidden knifes and her pouch with thorns before she went outdoors. Ptolema and the puppies followed her. They all went to a well hidden outlook behind some thorny rose hip bushes. There they sat down to take a close watch over their new neighbours.

All looked calm in the other cave's surroundings. The strangers were not visible, neither their horses.

_// "Well, those Southerners are known to be very lazy and late sleepers, "she silently mused by herself, fearfully frowning. "Strange, though, they seemed most vigorous and diligent when they were taking their bath yesterday. Perhaps they are hiding inside the cave, planning all kinds of terrible misdeeds. " // _

Amanda went to her chores, picking apples and rose hips and seeing to her many herbal remedies. She often had her ways near the hidden outlook. The strangers did not appear, but now the horses had come out and went around grazing on the grass and moss in the meadow. The big animals looked carefully around, it seemed that they had been trained to watch out for themselves and for all kinds of dangers.

Now Amanda was very worried. Why did the strangers not wake up and come out into the clearing? Were they perhaps actually planning something dangerous for her and her beloved Mountain Illyrians?

"Ptolema, we must go and see for ourselves what they are doing, "she told her faithful she dog. "You and the puppies will follow me, but you all must stay calm and silent. If there are six of us nothing dangerous can happen!"

The dogs nodded and off they went. They silently stalked their way to the other cave. No one was visible and nothing was heard in its surroundings. The horses whinnied softly when they passed. Amanda nodded friendly at them, making a sign that they would be well fed later on. She crept through the hidden tunnel towards the cave, looking carefully around. When she had come through she crept through the thorny tunnel that lead to the opening of the cave with great care, and with even greater curiosity. The dogs sneaked with her, as if stalking some very dangerous prey.

All six of them looked into the cave. Their curious eyes fell upon a most endearing sigh. The two young men were still sound asleep. They had made a makeshift bed from dry moss and sweet smelling hay on a Nature made stone bench. There they had wrapped themselves together into a warming wolf skin fur. The Golden One held on to his auburn haired friend in a most possessive manner. This one was moaning a bit in his sleep, and there was a strange blushing on his cheeks that made Amanda smile.

_// Well, it seems that they are not planning anything harmful, at least not for now. They look so very sweet and handsome in their sleep, perhaps they are not as dangerous as I fear, "she reassuringly told herself. "They must have had a very long and strenuous journey, coming to this remote place all the way from the South. They need their rest. Let us not disturb them anymore. " // _

She made a silent sign to her dogs and they withdrew to their daily chores. Soon the horses came to her, mumbling and grumbling, wanting a new ration. She gave them lots of apples and sweet smelling hay. They ate for a very long time. When they were finished they once more took the biggest and juiciest apples in their mouths, ready to bring them to their Dear Masters. The faithful animals looked around, seeing and smelling all the delicious foodstuffs Amanda had stored around and inside her cave. The auburn colored stallion persistently stomped the ground with his enormous right hoof.

"What do you mean by that, my equine friend?, " Amanda asked him.

Castor looked down towards the other cave, and now Bucephalus joined him with the stomping.

"Oh, now I understand. Your Masters must be very hungry, too. You are very good and faithful horses, indeed. I will see what I can do......"

Amanda brought some tasty mushrooms and carefully wrapped them into some big chestnut leaves. She also wrapped some sweet edible roots into the leaves.

"Here, here. You may carry these parcels together with the apples. There will be more waiting for you tomorrow, she kindly told the horses as she patted their great heads. "

Both horses nodded thankfully as they picked up her generous gifts and went down to the other cave. Amanda sat down on a sun warmed, mossy stone.

_// "Well, well. Since these young men have so very clever and faithful horses they cannot be all that bad. Animals are good judges of character, "Amanda mused to herself before she went back to her daily chores. //_

**Untimely Illness**

When Alexander woke up the bright autumn sun shone straight into the cave. Its golden rays fell upon their makeshift bed, making the moss, hay and furs feel even softer and warmer. Hephaestion was resting on his arm, his auburn hair spread like a warming cloak all over his broad shoulders. It sparkled and shone in the autumn sun, tickling Alexander on his chest. He smiled, thankful to wake up with such a faithful and beautiful friend at his side.

"Oh, today we have overslept ourselves!, "Alexander called out as he gently pushed Hephaestion. "Wake up, Phai. There is much to do!"

His friend did not answer. Now he realized that Hephaestion was feverish. He was unnaturally hot and there was a red blush on his cheeks. He was sleeping so heavily that he did not wake up even when Alexander shook him more vigorously.

"Oh no! How are you?, "he worriedly asked. "You must not get ill, not now when we are all alone in this wilderness!"

"Alexander, why are you screaming and yelling so much? My head hurts, and my foot is throbbing so badly!"

Hephaestion was slowly waking up. He opened his bright blue eyes and looked at his friend as he tried to sit up. He was very weak and instantly fell back on their makeshift bed.

"No, do not try to get up, Phai, "Alexander carefully admonished him. "You are running a very high fever. Let me see to you properly. "

Alexander poured some cool water from the water skin and gave him to drink. Then he used the rest to give him a cold rub down. Hephaestion shivered under his well intended ministrations.

"No, don't do this to me! I am already freezing!"

Alexander put his index finger to his lips.

"Hush, hush, my dear one! You will feel much better when I am through with this. "

Alexander rubbed him down with some soft moss, and then he proceeded to see to his injured foot. It was no worse than yesterday, but no better either. The swelling was blue and tender, and Alexander took some of Queen Olympias' ointment in his palms and carefully anointed the foot and ankle.

"Ah, that is much better. Do not take your hands away, Alexander, "Hephaestion pleaded. "They feel so very warm and soothing. I can never get enough of them...."

Alexander smiled to his friend as he put on the splints and wrapped the foot into the dressings again. Then he wrapped him safely inside his wolf skin cloak and saw to it that he rested comfortably on their bed of moss and straw.

"There you are. Now you must stay in bed all day and let me take care of you. I will go and get some water and firewood, and then I will make a concoction to calm your fever and pain. It'll make you feel much better in no time!"

Hephaestion lay back with a sigh, looking at Alexander as he went away from the cave. He felt hot and weary and let himself drift into sleep as the Queen's ointment and the Prince's ministrations soothed the pain in his injured foot.

Alexander took two water skins and went down to the river. Suddenly he was aware of several curious eyes watching him. He looked up to the thorny rose hip bushes on the mountain slope.

There was a woman dressed in a green woolen tunic and cloak and soft dear skin trousers and boots. She sat on a stone surrounded by five curious small animals, two brown and three black. At her side was a big, black dog, looking like a fierce panther baring its fangs towards him. The woman had long shining, blond hair spilling down her back and shoulders, and she watched him with curious sparkling blue green eyes.

No ordinary woman could live all by herself in this remote wilderness! She must be a Forest Witch!

Alexander mumbled a charm against all Evilness. When he looked up once more the woman and her animals were gone.

_// "It must have been an illusion, brought on by hunger and weariness, "Alexander mused to himself. " Women cannot live on their own in this harsh wilderness! And, our horses are grazing calmly in the clearing. If there had been something dangerous they should have warned me! //_

Alexander went to the river and filled the water skins. He then gathered an ample supply of fire wood and made a fire inside the cave, careful to let the smoke find its way out. Then he produced some elderberries and willow bark and poured some water in a kettle. Soon the mixture was ready and he poured it into a clay bowl, letting it cool down a bit before he offered it to his friend. Hephaestion was tossing and turning in a fevered sleep. He barely woke up when Alexander cradled him in his strong left arm and put the bowl to his lips.

"Drink this, my friend. It will make you feel better. You simply MUST get better soon!"

Hephaestion drank from the bowl, and then fell asleep once more. Alexander drank some water before he lay down at his side, gently holding him in his arms as he wrapped them both in Queen Olympias' warm and generous wolf skin cloak. All day he was there for him, never leaving his side. Towards the evening Hephaestion was feeling better. The fever had broken and he was lucid once more. He tried to sit up and asked for some food.

"No, my friend. You will have to wait until tomorrow. All you can have is this calming concoction!"

Alexander put the kettle on the fire once more and made the herbal remedy. He fed it to Hephaestion, who drank and fell asleep once more.

Now the horses returned, bringing some strangely made leaf parcels on the floor of the cave. Alexander curiously examined the contents.

"Good horses, good horses. You have found so many fine mushrooms and sweet edible roots, and two fine apples today also. I just wonder, how can you be so clever as to wrap your findings into these fine chestnut leave parcels?"

Alexander felt his stomach grumble. He ate one apple, and then he boiled some roots and fried some of the mushrooms.

_// Well, this was a fine and satisfying evening meal. I am not such a bad cook after all, "he mused to himself when he had eaten. "The food just doesn't taste as good as when Hephaestion does the cooking!"_

He lay down at the side of his friend, gently preparing them for a good nights rest. Before he slowly drifted into sleep he felt curious eyes watching him from afar.

_// We are all alone in this wilderness. We MUST be! There cannot be anyone living on this remote mountainside! There certainly are no Forest Witches!" // _

**TBC **

************************************************************************


	4. Worried Vigil

Hello All,

Wishing you a Happy New Year from a cold and frost adorned Sweden. Here comes the next entry of my Illyrian tale. Alexander and Hephaestion are beginning to realize that they are not all alone in the wilderness.

All the best wishes, read and enjoy !

// NorthernLight

********************************************************************

TEMPLATE:

Title: Illyrian Autumn (4 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: January 2009

Feedback: Yes, on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise, but not this time. Wishing you a wonderful vacation and A Happy New Year. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Elk and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I don't think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexander's time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

********************************************************************

**Illyrian Autumn, Part Four**

**A Wood In Illyria, 338 BC**

**Worried Vigil**

Alexander was very worried over Hephaestion and his illness. He had been unable to sleep and he sat for a very long time keeping vigil over his friend, watching him in the glimmering orange glow from the open fire. He had wrapped him carefully into his warm bear skin fur cloak and put all their furs over him to keep him warm. He was sleeping now, but his colour was high. The fever had returned and he was fidgeting to and fro, being unable to rest.

The nights were cold this time of year, and Alexander huddled inside his warm wolf fur cloak. He sat very close to Hephaestion, and when he saw him shiver and shudder from the night's cold he gently put his hand on his fevered brow and wrapped a fold of his warming fur cloak over him.

"You must stay calm, my Dear One. I will keep you warm and watch over you, " he told his friend. "Rest now, and I hope that you are feeling better in the morning. I simply cannot do without you."

Hephaestion moaned and stirred in his sleep. He seemed to be in pain and discomfort, so Alexander made some more of the elderberries and willow bark concoction. It was steaming hot in the kettle, so he had to let it cool down before he could pour it up in a clay bowl and feed it to Hephaestion. He held him firmly on his left arm and put the bowl to his lips. His friend drank it all up, giving Alexander fond but bewildered glances before he returned to his feverish sleep. Twice more during the night Alexander had to give him the calming concoction before he fell into a deep and salutary sleep. By then the young Prince was very worn out from his nighttime vigil. He found himself nodding and slumping down into an exhausted sleep all the time, then futilely rousing himself again. He felt that he must stay awake to defend them all. The darkness outside seemed alive with all kinds of strange and ominous noises and sounds. A pack of wolves were howling from afar, making the horses ill at ease. Alexander rose and embraced them both.

"Don't be afraid, my four legged friends, " he told them with determination. "Those wolves are far away from here. They cannot harm us. We are safe and secure behind these thick rose bushes. It is a barrier no foes can come through. "

He put several logs on the fire and talked calmingly and reassuringly to the horses. As he did so the howling from the wolves disappeared and the sounds from the darkness became more friendly and less ominous. All the same he continued his vigil with knives, sword and spear ready at his side. Only when a faint gray dawn appeared outside the cave he dared to allow himself some rest, telling the horses to keep watch over them. Bucephalus and Castor nodded reassuringly towards him when he wrapped all the furs around himself and Hephaestion. His friend woke up for a short while and gave him a fond embrace.

"Oh, there you are, Alexander. I never thought that you would come to me! Now you must keep me really warm. I am still freezing!"

"I will always be here for you and keep you warm, Phai. Go back to sleep now. All will feel better in the morning, "Alexander told him as he returned the fond embrace. He was sound asleep almost before he finished the sentence.

**Fond Awakening**

Alexander slept for a very long time, exhausted from his long vigil. When he woke up he found himself all alone but carefully tucked inside the warming furs. He looked up with great worry, which soon turned into happiness. The bright morning sun shone straight into the cave, and upon Hephaestion. His friend was standing on wobbly legs, supporting himself on the makeshift cane Alexander had made for him, using a stout wood branch.

"No, you are not supposed to be up and about yet!, "he called out to his friend.

"I simply had to, "Hephaestion told him with a reproaching smile. "You were so sound asleep that you had let the fire go out, and I was freezing! How good of you to make this cane for me. You are becoming more practical and responsible for every day!"

Alexander instantly leaped up from the furs and held on to Hephaestion, just in time. The injured foot gave way under him and he gasped out from pain. Alexander put him down near the fireside and wrapped him closely into his bear skin fur. He examined him thoroughly, feeling his brow and looking at him. The fever had broken and his color was back to normal. Alexander gave up a sigh from relief, now that his friend was truly mending.

"You don't need to worry anymore, Alexander. I am feeling much better now, I am even hungry!, " Hephaestion said. "I intend to make us some breakfast from these tasty mushrooms and roots you have found for us and wrapped so neatly into these big chestnut leave parcels. I just cannot understand how you found the time to pick them! You have been at my side all the time since I got sick."

"Why, our horses came with them, wrapped and ready! "

Hephaestion looked at his friend with disbelief.

"There are some strange things going on in this place, "he said, frowning at the neat leaf parcels. "Our horses are clever and they know what we need, but they cannot make such fine parcels from leaves - and - these mushrooms and roots have been dried and thoroughly prepared for eating!"

Alexander and Hephaestion looked at each other, and then outside.

"Well, then we must consider it a gift from the dryads and oreads of this forest, "Alexander stated.

Together they prepared the mushrooms and roots, making them into a tasty stew. Hephaestion did the most of the cooking, sitting at the fireside carefully sprinkling the stew simmering in the kettle with herbs and stirring it from time to time to keep it from burning. Alexander sat at his side, sniffing the delicious cooking fumes. He then put his arm around his friend and embraced him. Hephaestion playfully smacked his fingers.

"No, not now! You are distracting me from my cooking. This will have to wait until after dinner. I am so very hungry. The herbal infusions you fed me all night long were wholesome but not very nourishing!"

When the mushroom stew was ready they sat down on a warm moss clad stone in the sunlight outside the cave and shared it with a hearty appetite.

"Well, now the food is tasting truly delicious, "Alexander said with a complimentary smile towards his friend. "I will never become such a good cook as you are!"

"My mother and sister taught me to cook, "Hephaestion said. "Your mother taught you other things. I would perhaps not have recovered without your skills in making potions and ointments. "

They sat for a long time enjoying their tasty woodland meal in the warm morning sun. Hephaestion felt a great satisfaction, having his Beautiful Golden One all for himself in these calm surroundings. Life was simple, no court intrigues, no persistent detractors, no threats at all. The Gods had granted them this gift, this occasion to be all on their own, to learn about themselves and Nature's gifts. Hephaestion intended to make the most of it.

Soon enough Alexander would return to his true station in life, and Hephaestion would be there for him, giving him help and support in a world filled with wonders and dangers.

**TBC**

************************************************************************


	5. Woodland Appetites

Hello all,again!

My Muses have been busy these days. Here comes the next update. Strange things are going on in the Illyrian woods. Alexander and Hephaestion are puzzled by their invisible helper, and Alexander is exposed to several enticing temptations.

My apologies for the cliffhanger. Next chapter will be up this weekend, hopefully.

All the best wishes and good reading, Wishing you all a Happy New Year,

// NorthernLight

************************************************************************

**TEMPLATE: **

Title: Illyrian Autumn (5 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: January 2009

Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise, but not this time. Wishing you a wonderful vacation and A Happy New Year. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

In this chapter H/C that turns into something more explicit amongst warming furs.

Author's note: I don't know much about Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Elk and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I don't think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexander's time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

************************************************************************

**Illyrian Autumn, Part Five**

**A Wood In Illyria, 338 BC**

**Woodland Care And Warmth**

Alexander and Hephaestion sat for a long time enjoying their meal in the warm autumn sun. Then chilly winds started blowing from the north. They made Hephaestion shiver and he wrapped his bear skin cloak closer around himself.

"Oh no, it was wrong of me to expose you to the cold outdoors, "Alexander said. "Let's go inside so I can put you to bed and keep you warm."

Hephaestion rose on unsteady legs, supporting himself on the cane. He suffered from a very bad limp and could not avoid gasping out from pain several times when he had to put weight on his right foot. Alexander held on to him and when they were safely inside the cave he helped him to lie down on the soft bed they had made from fragrant hay and warming furs. He was still shivering but he looked around their new home with great worry.

"We need more water. Those water skins are almost empty, "he said, pointing at them with determination. "And we don't have very much firewood. The nights are very cold in this country ! At least we have much left of the boar we got yesterday. I put it safely in that very cool stone crevice near the entrance. It'll keep for some more days, but then we need to do more hunting and gathering!"

"Stay calm, Phai, "Alexander answered. "I will take care of all that later on, but first I must take care of you. I can see that your foot still hurts very badly. Rest yourself on the furs and let me see to it. "

Alexander wrapped his friend into the warming furs before he removed the dressings and splints from his right foot. It looked better now but it was still blue and very swollen and tender to the touch. Hephaestion moaned and flexed his leg, taking it away from Alexander's probing hands.

"Oh, I am sorry if I hurt you. It's a pity that it is too far to the river. The pain and swelling would be reduced if you could sit and have your foot in the cold water for some time. "

"I'd rather not, Alexander, "Hephaestion adamantly answered. "I do not like cold baths as much as you do! Just put your warm hands around my foot for some time. Then I will feel much better. "

Alexander did as he was asked and held his hands around the swollen ankle. He could almost feel the swelling go away under his firm and tender grip. Then he started to gently massage the foot, calf and lower leg. Hephaestion felt the wonderful warmth from his friend's hands bringing both Healing and more pleasurable feelings. It went from the foot all the way up his leg, and then his whole body and self were engulfed by the very special warmth that only Alexander's hands could bring to him. His cheeks became all flushed and he moaned out loud.

"Am I hurting you, Phai?, "Alexander worriedly asked. "Do you want me to stop and put on the dressings again? I have to fetch firewood and water, too. "

"No, all that can wait. This cannot!, "Hephaestion told him as he sat up and embraced Alexander in a most vigorous manner. "Come to me immediately. I am still freezing, and it is only you who can make me warm again! "

"Yes, but are you sure that you are up to this? You are still not very well......"

"I am well enough, Alexander. It's just my foot hurting. Don't talk so much, just come to me now!"

Alexander smiled as he crept under the furs and embraced his friend. Soon the chill winds and hard realities of the Illyrian woodland were forgotten. The morning sun shone straight into the cave, its golden rays playing on their young bodies as they embraced each other, adding to the warmth and love that was given. Alexander gave fond and warming caresses as he removed Hephaestion's clothes and then his own. His friend was looking quite irresistible as he lay back on the furs and fragrant hay, his glossy auburn hair spreading like a fine feather fan as it shone in the bright autumn sun.

"Mine, always mine, "Alexander exclaimed as he embraced his friend.

Hephaestion looked up at the Golden Young God standing over him. Alexander was virtually glowing, the sunlight surrounding him and enhancing his inner warmth and strength. Hephaestion was overwhelmed by the sight and he closed his eyes as he was embraced and filled with the most wonderful warmth. He felt Alexander cover them with his wolf skin fur cloak, then he knew no more.

Afterwards the two young men lay spent and exhausted, sleeping in each others arms. Golden hair mixed with auburn on the furs and hay. The sun went from the east towards the south, leaving the cave in gloom, making it more chilly. Alexander reached out for their fur cloaks, feeling the cold even in his sleep. He wrapped them up more tightly around himself and his friend, feeling Hephaestion holding on to him for warmth and strength.

Now Bucephalus and Castor returned from their pasture. They had new apples and chestnut leaves parcels in their muzzles and they carefully dropped their gifts on the floor of the cave. Then they looked at their Dear Masters with some worry. Their colour was high and they were breathing heavily, almost panting.

_// "Oh no. Now they have been at it again, "Castor told Bucephalus. The big black stallion calmly answered: " Yes, I know. It is a very strange practice, but it seems to bring them great pleasure...." //_

The horses lay down to rest in the cave, close to their Dear Masters, to let them borrow some warmth from their big bodies.

**Forest Nymph**

Hephaestion woke up, feeling comfortable and rested. The pain in his foot was almost gone and now his fever had broken completely. His Golden One lay sound asleep at his side. He got up, careful not to disturb Alexander, well knowing that he had been awake all night long to take care of him during his untimely illness. He felt his stomach grumble and he lit up the fire before fetching some parts of the boar. He put the frying pan to the fire and poured some olive oil in it. Then he fried the boar, careful not to burn the meat. Not the horses tried to alert him to something. He saw the new parcels with mushrooms resting on the floor of the cave, also the apples.

"Good horses, good horses. You bring us so many good things - but I don't understand where you get them. You cannot make those fine parcels yourselves!"

The horses nodded and looked down the slope. Hephaestion took the frying pan off the fire and went to fetch some more wood He limped outside, looking down the slope, the same way as the horses had shown him. There was an opening in the sheltering rose hip thicket surrounding their cave, and he curiously gazed through it.

His blue eyes looked straight into the deep blue green eyes of a young, golden haired woman standing at the other side of the rose hip thicket. She was dressed all in green, with a warming wolf skin fur cloak casually thrown over her unusually broad shoulders. A whole pack of dogs were surrounding her, like a faithful guard. One was very big and black, the other five were half grown puppies, but big and looking fierce and alert. Three were black, the other two were sand colored, looking like mountain lions.

Hephaestion saw a strange green shimmering rise before his eyes and he went all dizzy, almost on the verge of passing out. He had to sit down on a mossy boulder nearby. When he regained his senses he gazed through the opening once more.

There was no one there and no traces of the unknown woman and her six dogs!

_// "Mother told me about the Forest Nymphs Queen Olympias meets at the Dionysia. I never thought that they truly existed! Well, she did not look malevolent at all, just curious. Perhaps it is she who has brought us all the apples and mushrooms. " //_

Hephaestion returned into the cave with the wood. He picked up some roots and mushrooms to fry together with the boar, mixing them into a very tasty stew. The cooking occupied him totally, as he sprinkled the stew with herbs and spices and tasted it time and again to reassure himself that he had added the correct amounts.

Two strong hands grasped him from behind, and hot lips started to nibble at the nape of his neck. He called out in fright. Was it the Forest Nymph coming to seduce him and devour him?

**Woodland Appetites**

Alexander had not felt so tired for a very long time, not since after the cruel and bloody battle of Chaironeia. He succumbed to a very deep sleep, being satisfied to have Hephaestion at his side, reassured that his friend was mending from his untimely illness. His dreams were sweet, he relived the fond embraces and love play amidst the furs and fragrant hay. He moaned softly and yearning, reaching out for Hephaestion.

The fur bed was empty, but the cave was filled with the most appetizing cooking fumes from boar, mushrooms, roots, herbs and spices. Alexander slowly awakened, looking around. The fire was burning brightly and merrily and Hephaestion sat at the fireside, busily stirring and shaking the frying pan. He was wrapped into his bear skin fur, but his auburn hair spilled down his broad muscled back, the flaming tresses shining like a river of molten copper.

He looked even more appetizing than the tasty food he was preparing. Alexander simply could not resist him. He slowly rose from the fur bed and sneaked towards Hephaestion. He was so busy with his cooking that he did not notice the attacker, not until he was grasped from behind. Alexander held him firmly and started to nuzzle at the nape of his neck. He especially liked the soft, small locks curling there.

"No, NO! Don't eat me up, kind Forest Nymph! Alexander, help me, tell her that I am not a tasty meal!"

Alexander turned Hephaestion around and looked straight into his wonderful blue eyes. At first his friend looked very frightened, but then he saw the familiar features and gave up a sight of great relief.

"I don't agree, Phai! You sure are a most tasty meal. I could eat you on the spot, "Alexander teased him to calm him down. "Why are you talking about Forest Nymphs!"

"Alexander. It is you, I am so glad that it is you. There is a Forest Nymph outside our cave! She has long golden hair and large blue green eyes, and she is guarded by a pack of fierce dogs. I saw her a short while, and then she disappeared. "

"You don't need to be afraid of her, Phai. There are no Forest Nymphs here, "Alexander reassuringly told him. "You are still weak from the fever, perhaps you are even delirious. It must have been some kind of illusion. "

Alexander did not dare admit that he, too had seen the Forest Nymph. Hephaestion carefully listened to him and let himself be persuaded.

"Yes, you must be right. I am still feeling a bit dizzy. Perhaps it is from lack of nourishment, "he stated. "Let us eat now. The stew is ready. "

They sat down to their woodland meal. It tasted far better than anything they ever had eaten in the King's Palace. They were together, no one to disturb them or annoy them and they sat eating and talking for a very long time. Afterwards they went to bed, embracing each other as the warming furs covered them and the fire went out at their bedside.

**Woodland Chores**

Next morning it was Hephaestion's turn to sleep late. Alexander let him rest and he wandered off to fill all their water skins, collect an ample supply of firewood and prepare a hearty breakfast from apples, roots, mushrooms and some slices of boar. When he at long last woke up, Hephaestion was surprised by the newly acquired cooking and foraging skills of the Crown Prince. They sat down sharing their meal on a warm, moss clad stone.

"This food will not suffice, "Alexander worriedly stated. I will have to go away into the forest to set some traps. Perhaps I can spear another boar, too. I must be gone for some hours. "

"Yes, but I can manage on my own, Alexander. There are so many rose hips that need to be picked, and I can rest if my foot starts hurting me again. "

Alexander brought his spear and packed the traps in his saddle bags. Then he leaped upon Bucephalus and went away. As he looked behind he saw Hephaestion walking around with a clay bowl to collect the rose hips. He was worried for his friend. It did not feel good to leave him behind all alone in this strange place, but he knew that Hephaestion was strong and reliable and could look after himself. He had Castor with him, too.

Alexander rode off into the forest. It was beautiful, adorned with all the flaming colors of autumn and he enjoyed his day out, setting traps and watching all the unfamiliar animals of this Illyrian woodland.

When he was all ready with the traps he returned home, bringing some big and fat partridges.

_// "My Phai likes chicken a lot. These are even better, "he silently mused to himself. " //_

He was merrily whistling to himself as he returned to their new home. Hephaestion would be so glad to prepare their evening meal, and they would spend the evening and night together in perfect bliss and happiness.

It was not to be. When he came close to the cave he saw Hephaestion lying pale and unconscious on the ground in front of the rose hip bramble. Lots of rose hips were scattered all around him, like drops of crimson blood.

"No, NO, "Alexander called out loud as he ran to his friend. "You cannot leave me, not now, not ever!"

**TBC **

************************************************************************


	6. Unexpected Patient

Hello All,

In the previous chapter we were left with a cliffhanger. Now we will learn more about Hephaestion's fate. The woodland Healer Amanda finds an unexpected patient in much need of her caring.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

// NorthernLight

************************************************************************

**TEMPLATE: **

Title: Illyrian Autumn (6 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: January 2009

Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise, but not this time. Wishing you a wonderful vacation and A Happy New Year. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Elk and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I don't think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexander's time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

************************************************************************

**Illyrian Autumn, Part Six**

**A Wood In Illyria, 338 BC**

**A Feast In Exile**

Hephaestion slept sound and well after Alexander's ministrations in the evening. When he woke up his nostrils instantly were reached by the most appetizing cooking fumes. He saw the sun shine through the opening of their grotto. Its warming rays sparkled around Alexander, giving a brilliant glow to his long hair. He had taken another bath in the river and it was just drying up, spreading like a cloak of gold over his broad shoulders. The fire was merrily burning and a hearty meal of mushrooms, boar and roots was sizzling in the frying pan. A pair of juicy apples sat caressing each other near the fireside. Alexander was sitting near the fire, carefully looking at the frying pan, gently shaking it time and again. He looked perfectly relaxed and totally occupied with the cooking. There was now an ample supply of dry firewood and all their water skins and jars were filled and neatly stacked near the cave wall.

Hephaestion smiled fondly at his friend. At first Alexander had not been able to cook anything without burning it into cinders or turning it into an inedible mess. Now he had learned not only how to hunt and gather all kinds of food from the forest. He also knew how to prepare them and make them tasty and palatable, and he learned more for every day about all the household chores that were needed to keep them warm and well fed.

Hephaestion was much impressed by the way Alexander handled their exile. The young Crown Prince of Macedon had fallen from grace and lost all his power and rank. He ought to have been devastated and down trodden. Still he commanded his very own and special authority. He found opportunities in all situations and always made the best of all. They were on their own with their faithful horses, living in a humble mountain cave with just enough food to keep them from starving, just enough clothes, furs and blankets to keep them from freezing and only cool river water to drink. Still, in Alexander's company the cave looked like the finest Palace stateroom, their stone bench platform felt like the finest four poster bed and their every meal together tasted like a Royal Banquet.

_// When he is King and General he will be able to turn even the direst disaster into a brilliant success, " Hephaestion silently mused to himself. " //_

Now Alexander beckoned to him.

"Phai, you are awake and looking much better today! No, don't try to get up. I will serve you breakfast in bed!"

"That's kind of you, Alexander, but I want to get up! It's so fine sitting in the sun on that warm mossy stone, having all the forest and mountainside for our dining room. Now, when your cooking has improved the food will be tasty, too. "

Alexander smiled and helped him up. They walked together to the stone. and sat there together for a long time, enjoying all the food Alexander had prepared. The mushrooms were juicy and delicious, the slices of boar still succulent and tasty, well done but not burned, and the roots were soft and sweet tasting. Alexander had even managed to sprinkle the food with herbs, making it taste almost like the food prepared by the Royal cooks for King Philip's Banquets. Best of all were the apples. They tasted so sweet, being the same brand as the famous Miezan apples, and they made a wonderful desert. Silently, both of them remembered their happy and carefree days at Mieza, when they were studying and learning all that Aristotle was able to teach them.

_// "I just love it here, "Hephaestion mused silently to himself. "I have always wanted to go on a secret vacation with Alexander, just the two of us, having him all by myself. No court intrigues, no smirking detractors, no Queen Olympias! Well, now I have got my secret wishes all fulfilled! If only the circumstances were not so very sad. Dear Gods, you must help my Golden One to return to his true station in life!" //_

**Woodland Accident**

After the meal Alexander took care of Hephaestion's injured foot. He held his warming hands for a long time around the ankle before anointing it and putting on the splints and dressings. It felt so good that Hephaestion wanted those warming hands taking care of him forever.

"Well, now you can be up and about all that you like, but you must not exert yourself, "Alexander prudently stated. " You are always working to hard for us all. "

"Yes, but I like to do it, Alexander. It's good to put all in order. The rose hips are so very near and handy here at our cave. I will pick a whole bowl and cook them into a tasty soup that we can share when you return, "Hephaestion answered. "You don't need to worry over me. YOU be careful when you go riding all alone in this big forest. Don't wander off to far, and don't take any great risks!"

"No, I will be careful, and Bucephalus is with me. He will always find the way back here for us!"

Hephaestion took a clay bowl in one hand and his sturdy cane in the other. He limped out, seeing Alexander off as he rode into the forest on Bucephalus. Castor stayed at his side, nibbling at the grass and moss on the meadow. The great stallion looked with great longing towards a thick bramble of rose hips higher up the mountain slope.

"Whatever is it up there, my four legged friend?, "Hephaestion asked. "One might think that you saw the finest stable and forage place in that remote mountain slope. "

The big horse nodded with pleasure, and Hephaestion thought that the grazing perhaps might be better higher up the mountain slope. He went to the rose hip bushes and industriously picked the shining red berries. His clay bowl was soon filled and he turned to limp to the cave to find another. The terrain was rugged and the grass and moss wet from the morning dew and a nightly rain. A wet and very slippery moss clad round stone accidentally met with his injured foot. He felt it slide away way under him. Then there was an ominous creaking sound from his foot as the splints broke from the stress. He stumbled and fell backwards, landing with his back on the hard ground. The wind was knocked out of him and he soon passed out from shock and pain. In the fall he dropped the bowl with all his hard picked rose hips. They rained all over him, like crimson drops of blood.

_// "Oh NO, "was his last conscious thought. "I worked so hard for those berries! Now I will have to pick them all one more time !" /_

**Observations Of A Woodland Healer**

Amanda had very mixed feelings about her new neighbours. They seemed to be very fine and well mannered young men, and their horses were well bred and well behaved. It was a pleasure to give the animals food, and she found it deeply moving when they so adamantly insisted to be given food to take away to their young Masters.

All the same, those Masters were MEN, and most men were dangerous and not to be trusted!

The first day she clearly saw the auburn haired one in charge of everything, even with the very bad limp he was having. He collected food, firewood and water, prepared their new woodland home and even did all the cooking. Amanda was amazed at all his abilities, especially the appetizing cooking fumes that reached all the way to her grotto. Ptolema and the puppies sniffed with great curiosity and she had to give them stern reprimands when they wanted to run down the slope to visit the strangers.

"No, you may NOT run over to them. We have fine food here, too, and you are such able hunters. You catch more than enough of those poor animals to keep yourselves well fed!"

The second day was much different. The young men slept very late. Amanda was so worried that she had to go to watch them, thinking that they were planning some kind of dangerous mischief. Fortunately they were not. No, they were sleeping so soundly and innocently in each others arms, no doubt very tired after their long journey. She truly enjoyed watching them, wandering a lot about the high colour on the cheeks of the auburn haired one.

// "Those furs and his Golden friend must be warming him very well, I suppose, "she mused to herself. //

Later on the Golden One appeared all alone outdoors. He collected water and firewood, running swift as lightning to and fro. She sat behind her rose hip bushes watching him. Once he managed to actually see her and her dogs, despite their elaborate hiding place in the thick rose hip bushes. The sight startled him badly. He jumped and almost fell backwards.

_// "Oh no, am I looking such a fright, "she worriedly thought to herself. "The village men use to say that I am comely....." //_

She swiftly hid herself and her dogs better, behind an even thicker bramble. Now she realized that the reason for the blush on the cheeks of auburn haired one must have been that he was ill with some kind of fever. She resisted a persistent wish to reveal herself to go and see to his well being. There was no cooking done at all for breakfast. The Golden One just boiled water and she sniffed the scents of elderberries and willow bark in the air.

_// "How strange. He truly knows the Art of Healing, "she mused. That's good for his poor friend. I don't want him to come to any harm. Something tells me that the Golden One needs him very much, indeed. " //_

The horses came for their hay and apples, eating with a hearty appetite. This time they were most persistent, wanting to bring food to their Dear Masters. Since she had plenty of mushrooms, apples and roots she wrapped them up in parcel made from big chestnut leaves and let the faithful horses bring them. Amanda liked them a lot. They were so big, but still kind and considerate, careful not to tread on the curious puppies who were running rampant around their huge hooves.

Soon after the horses had returned to the other cave with her makeshift food parcels she could smell delicious cooking fumes. She was most curious and sneaked over there, watching into the cave through the thick rose hip brambles. The Golden One was sitting near the fireside, listlessly eating a fine evening meal of mushrooms, roots and slices of boar. He drunk some cool mountain water from a water skin, nibbled at an apple and spoke silently to himself.

"Well, this was a fine and satisfying evening meal. I am not such a bad cook after all. The food just doesn't taste as good as when Hephaestion does the cooking!"

He gave a fond smile to his friend, who was sleeping calmly wrapped into the warming furs.

_// "Hephaestion, "Amanda mused to herself. "A strange but melodious and beautiful name. " //_

Now the Golden One caressed his friend. He was shivering slightly from the evening cold.

"Oh, you are freezing again. Don't you worry, I will sure keep you warm even if the nights are very cold in this strange land. " He sighed to himself as he stated with regret, "I wish that I had not drunk all the wine in our wine jugs! It would have been most helpful against the cold! "

He put one more log on the fire and sat down very close to his friend, putting a generous fold of his fine wolf fur coat over him. Amanda silently withdrew from the cave.

Next day she was happy to see the auburn haired one on his feet again. He came outdoors limping, supporting himself on a sturdy cane as he prepared a hearty breakfast. The young men sat eating together on a moss clad stone, not knowing that Amanda and her dogs were curiously watching them. After the meal they returned into the cave once more. Soon she heard strange sounds from the cave, going on for a very long time before all was silent.

Amanda missed the beautiful sight of her new neighbours. She did all her chores, watching for them time and again. All day went by and she did not see anyone.

_// "Whatever are they doing all day long in that cave of theirs? I must go and reassure myself that all is well!" //_

She went to the cave, accompanied by Ptolema and the puppies. As she stood behind the rose hip thicket the auburn haired one called Hephaestion came stumbling out with his cane, looking for some more firewood. He came very close to her and their eyes actually met. Amanda looked straight into the most wonderful blue eyes. They were filled with kindness, love and sympathy and she knew that all those feelings were for his golden haired friend sleeping inside their new cave home. Seeing her made him very upset. He fell backwards, almost fainting, and he had to sit down on a mossy boulder. Amanda took advantage of his momentary weakness and quickly gathered her dogs and returned to her own cave.

_// I cannot understand why they become so upset when they see me. Do I really look such a fright? One might even think that they are afraid of women.... " //_

**Unexpected Patient**

The day after the Golden One went away, boldly riding on his black stallion. He left Hephaestion alone at the cave, together with his chestnut colored stallion. The horse grazed on the meadow and the young man brought a clay bowl. He swiftly picked it full with rose hips and then turned towards the cave again.

It was then the bad thing happened. Hephaestion slipped on a wet stone and fell backwards, landing hard on the ground. Amanda cried out aloud as she heard an ominous creaking and breaking sound from his injured foot. Then the wind was knocked out of him and he gasped in agony for breath. In the fall he dropped the clay bowl and the rose hips rained all over him, spreading like crimson drops of blood on the ground. He lay sprawled on the ground, still and unmoving. She could not hear him breathing at all. His faithful horse reared up and neighed anxiously. It sounded like a heart rendering call for help.

"I must go and see to him immediately! "Amanda called out to Ptolema and the puppies. "All of you must guard me carefully. The Golden One might return anytime, and he is dangerous! Keep him away from me, but you may not bite him, only if it is absolutely necessary!"

She fetched her big satchel with medical equipment and swiftly ran to the stranger's side, together with her faithful dogs. The stranger was very pale, drops of cold sweat was forming on his brow and he was desperately struggling for air. She lifted him up and held a root smelling strongly of mint, rosemary and thyme under his nostrils. He sneezed violently before slowly regaining his breath.

"Thank you, Alexander! I did not know that you had such a potent root in your satchel, "he whispered, and then passed out once more.

_// "Alexander. Well, that's the Golden One's name. I will have to remember this. Something tells me that all the world soon will hear way too much of HIM !" //_

Amanda held Hephaestion in her arms until she saw that he was breathing more easily. Then she carefully examined his injured foot. It had been wrapped in fine linen dressings around the coarse wooden splints. The splints had shattered from the violent fall. She took them away and unwrapped the dressings. Amanda had never seen such fine materials in her whole life. Nearest to the foot was a makeshift compress, drenched in arnica and yarrow. The herbal infusion smelled strongly from the healing herbs .

_// This Golden One is not as unpractical as I first thought, " Amanda mused. "How strange. These dressings and splints have been applied with great skill and craft, and the healing herbs are freshly made. They are so potent that I could not have prepared anything better myself! The dressings are made from very fine fabrics. Where do these young men come from? Who are they really? They are no ordinary hapless wanderers! "// _

She put her hands around Hephaestion's injured foot. It was light blue, tender and swollen, but fortunately nothing was broken. She probed it carefully, bending it this way and that, all until he called out loud from pain.

"Hush, hush, my new friend, "she calmingly told him. " I don't mean to hurt you. Stay calm now. There is nothing seriously wrong with your foot, just a bad sprain. THIS will make you feel better!"

She put her hands around his foot and ankle, holding them there for a long time. He soon gave up a sight of sheer relief and pleasure.

"Oh, Alexander! That feels sooooo good. Don't take your warming hands away from me!"

Amanda twitched from surprise and took her hands away, but then the stranger moaned again from pain. She held them around his foot once more, feeling the heat emanating from her hands herself, too.

_// Well, that was most unexpected, "she stated to herself. " I thought that this Alexander was a dangerous and fierce warrior. Now I see that he is a Healer, too, and a most potent one, at that!" //_

Amanda sat for a long time holding her warming hands on Hephaestion's foot. When she saw him relaxing and lapsing into unconsciousness she fetched some moss jelly from her cave and drenched a healing compress with it. The dogs fetched her some new splints. Then she wrapped and dressed the foot. She was very careful since she was afraid to hurt him.

"Oh, Alexander, that feels cool and nice. How come your hands are so light and gentle? "he asked with a husky voice.

Now the half grown puppies came up to him, wanting to be friendly. They licked him all over his face and neck with the most fervent adoration. He started to giggle, still with his eyes closed.

"Alexander! You may NOT nibble at me out in the open!, "he called out in outrage. "The Forest Nymph might be embarrassed!"

Amanda smiled and grasped the puppies in the napes of their necks, gently lifting them away from him.

"Hush, my Little Ones. You may not disturb him. So, am I a Forest Nymph, now. Well, I am a Healer, too, and there are not many aspects of human behaviour that can make ME embarrassed!"

She saw that Hephaestion was still in pain and that he shivered from the chilling mountain breezes. The ground was cold, too. He was a big boned young man and she was not able to lift him and take him to the cave. She did the second best and brought all the furs from the cave and wrapped him snugly and securely into them. He smiled in his semi conscious state and reached out for her. She quickly withdrew, but he managed to lay his strong hands around her slender waist for a short while.

"Alexander, it's always so nice when you tuck me in. Why don't you come and embrace me, the better for us to sleep and relax! How strange, you have become very thin and soft, indeed. Is my cooking not pleasing you anymore?"

Amanda blushed as she gently liberated herself from his eager grasp. His hands were strangely pleasing for a man, and they brought a tingling sensation all over her.

"Now it's time for you to be properly put to sleep, my new friend! Your Golden One will not take kindly to it if you are making improper advances to me!"

She swiftly went to her cave to fetch a big jar of strong raspberry wine, a smaller one with poppy juice and a medicinal bowl made of clay, adorned with light blue flowers and leaf garlands. Then she made a calming concoction, pouring wine into the small bowl and mixed it with ten drops of poppy juice. She served it to the stranger and he drank with great pleasure before falling into a deep sleep. Amanda was worried over the state he was in. She had the ability to feel through her hands what truly ailed her patients, and what she learned of Hephaestion was disturbing her deeply.

_// "He is giving all his strength, skill and stamina to this Golden One. It exerts him too much, it could well lead to an early and most untimely End! " //_

Amanda shed a single hot tear before she made up her mind to do her very best to give this handsome stranger all the help she was able to offer. She sat down at his side, gently holding his hand and caressing his brow.

The chestnut colored stallion took the empty bowl in his muzzle, looking greatly disturbed. All the rose hips his Dear Master had picked with so meticulous care lay scattered on the ground. It was as if the horse wanted help to gather them anew. Amanda took the bowl and filled it with rose hips, prudently putting it on a stone before she sat down once more, taking Hephaestion in her lap. She kept a careful vigil over him as he was sleeping soundly on the calming concoction that she had administered. Now he was in no pain and he seemed to be warm and relaxed.

She sat there for a long time, together with the dogs and the chestnut war stallion. It pleased her more than she wanted to admit to have this handsome stranger all by herself, and she admired his fine features. His hair was a shining auburn, spreading like a fiery cloak over her forest green tunic. His face was strong and determined, but still there was much kindness and care. The wonderful bright blue eyes that had watched her before he passed out were filled with intelligence, order and an all and consuming Love and Friendship for his golden haired friend. She held her hand upon his brow and made a prayer filled with well wishes.

_// May you always be there for as long as HE needs you, and may you both always be together, the way you are now, against the turmoils and troubles of the World!" //_

Her contemplative mood was interrupted by the friendly neighing of the chestnut colored stallion. She heard another, more fierce neighing far away in the forest. Ptolema and her puppies yelped silently to alert her.

"Oh my. The Golden One is coming! We must hide ourselves once more. He must NOT see us!"

She gave Hephaestion a final fond caress over his brow and hair before she entangled herself from him and gently put his head on a tuft of soft grass.

"Sleep well, my dear friend. Now your Golden One will take good care of you again, and when you wake up you will be feeling well and healthy again, as you were before this injury "

She picked up her medicinal bowl and the poppy juice but she left the jug with raspberry wine at his side.

_// I have so many of those jugs in my cave, more than I need since I only drink water! They need it far better than I do! // _

Once more hid herself in the rose hip brambles. Ptolema faithfully followed her into hiding. The puppies were more reluctant, but when Amanda and their mother called out for them they slowly left the dear stranger.

Now the Golden One came, leading his black war horse. The proud stallion was heavily loaded with thick bundles of fire wood and he looked most dissatisfied with this humble task. Alexander held a bunch of fine fat partridges, looking proud and happy with his catch. His happiness quickly turned into dread and dismay as he saw his friend lying still, pale and unmoving on the ground. He screamed out loud as he dropped the partridges and ran towards Hephaestion, fast like a golden lightning.

"No, NO, Phai! You cannot leave me, not now, not ever!"

Amanda had never heard a call so filled with sheer agony and bereavement.

_// "I must go to him and reassure him that there is nothing alarming with his friend, "she mused to herself. "I cannot bear to see anyone at all in such despair - and one who expresses such love and concern cannot be as dangerous as I fear!" //_

Still she remained hidden in the brambles. This Alexander was surrounded by an Aura of great strength and power. She had never seen such a thing before and she simply did not dare to approach him.

Alexander threw himself over his friend, calling out to him and giving him a thorough and careful examination. He became somewhat calmer by what he perceived. Suddenly he looked straight at the brambles.

"Forest Nymph, "he called out. "I know that you are there watching us. Reveal yourself! I will not harm you!"

**TBC**

************************************************************************


	7. Kings Of The Forest

Hello all, again,

Now it's time for the Amanda's encounter with Alexander. It holds some surprises for the Golden One. Also, it seems that men and women are the same all over the earth.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

// NorthernLight

********************************************************************

TEMPLATE:

Title: Illyrian Autumn (7 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: February 2009

Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise. Welcome back from your vacation. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Moose and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I don't think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexander's time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

********************************************************************

**Illyrian Autumn, Part Seven**

**A Wood In Illyria, 338 BC**

**Kings Of The Forest**

Alexander was feeling most reluctant to leave his friend all alone near their new cave home, especially with the strange and elusive Forest Nymph close nearby. However, it was necessary to set the traps to get more to eat. Winter was due anytime now, and then they needed all the food they could get.

He rode deep into the forest, looking backwards as long as he could see Hephaestion picking rose hips in the brambles. Then he was captivated by the wonders of the Illyrian nature. The forest was still green, with many pines and spruces sprouting their ever green needles. There were also many stubborn junipers, and they had both green and blue berries. He picked some and tasted them. They were not uneven, having a strange and spicy taste. Bucephalus nibbled on some, too, but the large horse did not like the thorny sprigs of the stubborn bushes.

Alexander set several of the traps in places where he expected hares and birds to come by. Then he saw some mossy stones. The moss looked like nothing he had ever seen before. He picked a small tuft and pinched it between his fingers. It smelled like a strange mixture of mint and lemons.

_// "This moss might be useful for medicinal purposes, "he silently mused to himself. "I will take some back to the cave. Aristotle will want to know, too. " // _

He gave up a great sigh, feeling overwhelmed by longing for his Home. Then he braced himself, knowing that there was nothing for him back in Macedon as things were standing. He would have to find another path in life, or wait for King Philip to forget his reckless and unjustified fury at the wedding feast. Knowing his Father the King from his own pride and implacability he realized that there was scant possibilities of a return home to Macedon and Pella.

_// "There must be wondrous and unknown lands further up in the North, "he pondered. "I long to travel there and see them for myself. There must be a place for Hephaestion and I somewhere! But - as for now I like it here in this forest and in our new cave home. I have never remained calm and tranquil in one place before in my whole life. It feels like the right thing now to rest and think things over - and I can find no better company for this than Phai. " //_

He found a fallen tree, abundant with dry fire wood. Since they needed it very badly to keep themselves warm in the cave he got off Bucephalus and started to collect it. He had some long leather strings and now he gathered the fire wood and tried to bind it to the back of his proud war stallion. Bucephalus reared up and neighed loudly at this outrage. Alexander had to calm him down, gently patting him on his muzzle and ruffling his long black mane.

"Yes, yes, my friend. I know that this is beneath your dignity, "he told his beloved horse. "We need this wood so badly, winter will be coming soon, and then we will all freeze if we don't have an ample supply of fire wood!"

Bucephalus neighed once more, but then he nodded in understanding. He even sunk down on his haunches to make it easier for Alexander to load the dry wood upon his broad and strong back.

Man and horse made their way back to their cave home, not wanting to leave Hephaestion on his own any longer. Alexander didn't have to lead Bucephalus by the rein. The big stallion followed his Dear Master freely and fondly, sometimes looking somewhat sullen over his shoulder at his unwanted burden of firewood.

Suddenly they heard an angry snort in front of them. There was a glade opening up in the forest. In the shade of an enormous oak adorned with glowing golden yellow leaves stood an animal the like they had never encountered before. It looked a bit like a deer, but no ordinary deer could ever gain that size and stature. It was twice the size of Bucephalus, having long, shaggy and gray fur all over. This fur formed an enormous beard on its neck and also on its four long legs. Its head was enormous and its muzzle very big and hook shaped. The eyes were brown and big like forest tarns, filled with an uncanny intelligence. Its most impressive feature was not its enormous size and strange looks. No, it was the enormous antlers sprouting from its head. They were big as a tree crown. Alexander could count to well over sixteen enormous thorns protruding from them.

The over sized deer gave Alexander and Bucephalus an angry look and scraped at the mossy ground with its enormous cloven hoof. It then lowered its head, preparing an attack. Alexander knew that it would be useless to try to run away from this huge animal. He held his ground, staring at it with brave determination. Bucephalus lowered his head and snorted. White smoke actually blew from his nostrils. The giant stallion was used to always being the biggest and most dangerous one around. He felt uncomfortable with this new over sized deer. If it charged, it would probably be able to crush both him and his Dear Master. As long as Alexander remained, Bucephalus stood firm at his side.

They stood in this manner for a very long time, glaring at each other. Then there was another sound. Five other very big gray and shaggy deer in the same fashion, but without antlers, came trampling towards the glade. They snorted in anticipation towards the big, horned deer. He heard them and instantly turned, charging at them. They started a merry dance in the glade. Alexander and Bucephalus took advantage of this distraction and quietly sneaked away from the glade. They trembled for a long time as they continued on.

_// We were lucky that he liked chasing the female deer better than charging at us. You were very brave to stay at my side, my friend, "Alexander mused as he gently patted Bucephalus on his muzzle. "I cannot tell Phai about this, "He might think that I have lost my senses! " //_

Alexander's good mood was not restored until he found two big and fat partridges in one of his newly set trap . Hephaestion liked chicken for dinner, and these fine wild birds were even better. It would be a treat to bring them home, and he felt his mouth water when he thought about the delicate dish his friend would prepare for their evening dinner. When they came near to the glade he was actually singing and whistling from pleasurable expectations.

**A Friend In Distress**

There was something wrong with the meadow. It was far too quite and calm. No one was stirring in the rose hip brambles. Then Alexander and Bucephalus saw Hephaestion lying pale and unconscious on the ground in front of the rose hip bramble. Lots of rose hips were scattered all around him, like drops of crimson blood. Castor stood calmly guarding his Dear Master, greeting them with a gentle neighing.

"No, NO, Phai!"Alexander called out loud, "You cannot leave me, not now, not ever!"

He let go off the partridges and ran swiftly to his friend, kneeling by his side. Hephaestion was resting and sleeping calmly with his head supported by a roll of soft fur. He had been wrapped into all of their furs and Alexander's wolf skin cloak lay as the finest bed spread over him, protecting him from the chilly mountain breezes. His breath smelled strongly of raspberry wine and some other unfamiliar substance. A big stoppered strange looking jug rested prudently at the side of the fur roll, together with the clay bowl that was filled with rose hips to the brim. Alexander also noticed a very strong scent of mint and lemons. It reminded him of the moss he had found in the forest. He saw Hephaestion's injured foot protruding from the furs he was wrapped into. It had been seen to with great care and was provided with all new splints, compresses and dressings. They were green from the strange smelling moss.

_// "There are certainly some very strange things going on around this cave, "he silently mused to himself. "My Hephaestion would never tuck himself in and drink himself into a stupor in broad daylight! And - we did not bring any raspberry wine! Where does that jug come from? I have never seen anything like it before." Now Alexander looked again at Hephaestion's injured foot, carefully pondering the new splints and moss drenched compresses. " His dressings have been changed in a most expert manner. I knew that the moss I found in the forest must be useful for something ! I think that Hephaestion must have fallen and hurt his foot once more when he was picking rose hips. Someone has come to his aid and seen to him with much kindness and care." //_

Alexander suddenly realized what was actually going on and who Hephaestion's unknown helper might be. He looked up towards the rose hip brambles on the slope. Yes, there was a shadow of green cloth inside the bushes, and then he heard a soft and muffled yelping, as from a curious puppy.

"Forest Nymph, "he adamantly called out. "I know that you are there watching us. Reveal yourself! I will not harm you! Alexander of Macedon is most thankful for what you have done to help my dear friend. "

**Meeting The Forest Nymph**

Alexander did not know what to expect. There was a very long silence and stillness. Then the thorny branches rustled and parted. A young woman surrounded by six dogs appeared, She gave him a shy and suspicious look before she slowly approached him. Alexander had never seen a woman like this before. She was dressed in a light green warm woolen tunic and cloak. Deer skin boots warmed her small feet and she had a pair of sturdy deer skin trousers. The dogs were most impressive, of the finest Molossian breed. One of them was coal black and much bigger than the others. She must be the proud mother of the five half grown endearing puppies. Two were sand colored and three were black, and they merrily yelped and waved their tails as they looked at him with anticipation. Their mother adamantly held them back when they tried to rush at him. She growled at him and let him see a set of white sharp teeth. The woman put a slender but strong hand on the head of the enormous she dog.

"Hush, Ptolema. He is not dangerous, at least not for now. And, someone who holds such warm feelings towards another cannot be all bad!"

The woman spoke in a strange but comprehensible language. It reminded him vaguely of the strange dialects from the backwards mountain districts of Macedon.

_// "Oh, "he mused to himself. "She speaks a lot like Lysimachos and Leonnatos. Then we will be able to understand each other!" //_

"You must not worry over your friend, "she now addressed him. " I have given him a sleeping concoction to make him calm down and mend easier. He took a very bad fall when he picked those berries for you. He lost his breath and his foot was sprained once more. I helped him to his senses and I had to put new dressings on his foot. He will sleep all evening and all night long. In the morning he will feel much better. "

"Yes, my new friend. I can see this for myself, "Alexander answered in rough mountain Macedonian. "You are a most remarkable Healer. But why do you live out here in the wilderness all on your own? There must be much to do for you in a village. "

"I am Amanda of the Mountain Illyrians, a Healer and Midwife "she told him. "My village is far away from here, at the other side of the mountain. I don't want to live there. The people are rough and bad mannered. There are a few kind souls, but not nearly enough of them! The women are always gossiping and scheming , and the men are even worse. They constantly fight and brawl - and they try to make advances to me all the time! "

Alexander nodded in assent. An amused smile found its way to his lips. Her description of this backwards Illyrian village reminded him of the Macedonian Court. She gave him a determined look before she continued.

"I live here all on my own in my comfortable cave in peace with Mother Nature, "she stated. "My people come to me for Healing and herbal remedies when they are in the utmost need. Why have you and your friend come all this way to live here? I see that you are from the far South, not used to our rough living up here in the North. "

Alexander gave her a warm and understanding look before he lifted Hephaestion from the ground and proceeded to carry him into their cave.

"Oh, that is a long story, Amanda. You may come with us into our homelike cave, if you like. Your lovely dogs are most welcome, too. I think that we have much to talk about.

Alexander held Hephaestion in his arms and walked towards the cave. Amanda and the dogs reluctantly followed him. Since she was a woman she was curious, and soon her steps came with greater ease.

Amanda had lived alone and on her own for such a long time. It felt good to have new and friendly neighbours. She looked forward very much to getting to know them.

**TBC **

************************************************************************


	8. New Found Friends

Hello all, again,

Amanda has been invited to Alexander and Hephaestion in their homelike cave. Both parties get to know one another a bit better and tell their backgrounds. It seems that they both are Exiles, for very different reasons. There are some surprises for the Golden One, too. We must have in mind that Amanda does not know who he actually is!

I must also make amends for Amanda. She lives in a very backwards place and time, so she does not know that the cultivation of opium poppies is illegal!

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, Wishing you all a Merry Valentine,

// NorthernLight

********************************************************************

TEMPLATE:

Title: Illyrian Autumn (8 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: February 2009

Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Moose and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I don't think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexander's time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

************************************************************************

**Illyrian Autumn, Part Eight**

**A Wood In Illyria, 338 BC**

**New Found Friends**

Amanda watched as Alexander gently lifted his auburn haired friend and carried him towards their cave. Hephaestion rested his head on his shoulder and woke up for a short time. He looked at his friend with devotion in his wonderful blue eyes.

"Alexander. Why have you waited until now to carry me inside?, "he murmured in affection. "It was nice resting with my head in your lap for hours and hours. You never stay in one place that long otherwise!"

"Hush, my Dear One. All will be well. "

Alexander felt a sudden twinge of jealousy as he realized that the Woodland Healer had been sitting with his Phai resting his head in her lap for a very long time. His steps became more determined as he walked through the rose hip tunnel and into the cave. He placed Hephaestion onto their makeshift bed and saw to it that he was resting comfortably before he wrapped him into the furs once more. Hephaestion had fallen asleep again. He was even snoring softly and he did not seem to be in any pain and discomfort. Alexander sat himself down on a mossy boulder at the bedside to keep close watch over his friend. Hephaestion was resting easy, his glossy auburn hair spreading like a fan over the furry pillow. There were still some shadows from pain and unrest under his eyes, but they were visibly clearing up as the strong herbal remedies acted out their good work. Alexander gently placed his hand on Hephaestion's brow. There were no signs of fever anymore and Alexander let go a sigh from relief and then, gently caressed the silken auburn hair.

"Rest easy, my dear one. I will take good care of you. And, something tells me that our new friend will be of great help to us, too.

Amanda let the two friends have some time on their own. She realized their close bond. It made her smile. It was seldom one saw such deep and fond feelings. She envied them for a short while. Hers was a life in self chosen loneliness, safe but still very alone.

She now saw that the giant black stallion was looking most miserable and uncomfortable because of his big burden of fire wood. His auburn colored friend looked at him with surprise before he came up to him and tried to take the branches away from his back. He nibbled and bit into them, managing to rip some of them away.

"That's good of you , my friend, but I will help you. "she told the proud animals in a comforting manner. "You are the finest war horses that I have ever seen. It is most unseemly that your black friend should carry all that firewood around. He is not a beast of burden!"

As he heard this remark from her Bucephalus reared up with a furious neighing. All the firewood fell off his broad back and tumbled in a big heap on the ground. Amanda gently patted his head and neck to calm him down.

"Good horse, good horse. It was kind of you to carry all this wood home to your Dear Masters, "she told him. "You will all need it when winter comes!"

The horses followed her through the rose hip tunnel, together with Ptolema and the puppies. They watched through the opening of the grotto. Alexander sat keeping careful watch over his friend. The grotto was dark and gloomy but his golden hair seemed to generate its own shimmering glow, lighting it up. He looked up as he saw her.

"Hephaestion is resting, and his foot is not hurting him anymore "he stated. "I did not want to leave him at all out here on his own, but I had to go set some traps and get us more firewood. He is stubborn and cannot stay away from work. Amanda, my deepest thanks for taking such good care of him after his fall. You know that he is very dear to me. "

"Yes, I know. You are fortunate in having such a friend. You must take good care of him yourself, "Amanda adamantly stated, "I saw him limping around picking rose hips for you, all until he took that unfortunate fall. Well, he is not badly hurt. My remedies will make him feel better soon. "

"Yes, Amanda. I can see that you are a skilled Healer, "Alexander answered. "What's in the concoction you have given him to put him to sleep? It seems to be most potent. "

"Well, there was this stranger coming by, "Amanda told him. "He brought these unusual seeds and some thick, very bad tasting black juice. There was also these lumps ready for smoking. It made the whole village crazy, put them all into a hazed stupor. I had a hard time waking them up. When they returned to themselves once more they chased the culprit away. I kept the seeds and substances, though. They are most useful to soothe severe pains and aches. The flowers are now growing in my woodland garden. Strangest poppies I ever saw. They are white, rose colored and purple instead of our fine flaming red poppies!"

Alexander gave Amanda an amazed look.

"These are no ordinary poppies, Amanda, "he explained. "It's opium poppies you cultivate in your herbal garden. My teacher Aristotle has told me a lot about their uses, and our local doctor Philip gives it to our wounded soldiers. It is the very best remedy against pains and aches there is. I am impressed that you are able to make them grow this far up in the north. They come all the way from Persia!"

"Oh, it was easy to make those seeds sprout. I have fine soil in my sheltered herbal garden and the sun is warm and nice when it shines upon the mountainside. Whatever is Persia?, "Amanda asked. "I have never heard of such a country. And, who is Aristotle? I have never heard of him, either. He sounds like a knowledgeable fellow. "

"Yes, he sure is. You and he, and doctor Philip, too, would have lots to talk about if ever you met! Persia is far away in the east. Once I planned to go there, but Fate has taken me and Hephaestion to this place instead, "he told Amanda and she nodded in understanding.

Alexander smiled all by himself as he realized that he had come so far away from home that no one knew about Persia or the fineries of the South. King Philip's spies would never find him in such a backwards place!

Amanda brought the jar with the poppy juice and told Alexander how she made it from the juices in the big seed capsules of the big poppies. They then looked over Alexander's collection of herbal remedies. She was most impressed by the jar with Queen Olympias' Miracle Ointment and the jug with the Miracle Cordial. She sniffed at them with great interest.

"Yes, I know how those are made. I have something similar, but I do not use grape wine in the cordial. Up here we have stronger stuff! The raspberry and cherry wines I make for medicinal purpose are more potent than this! I am most impressed by your skills with herbs and remedies, though. You are born to be a true and brave warrior. I have never seen a warrior before with an interest in the art of Healing. "

"It is a most useful knowledge when out on campaign. Perhaps I have even saved some lives with it, "Alexander humbly stated.

They studied the herbs for a long time, crouching over them and speaking about their different uses and purposes. They came very close together, and without knowing it Alexander put his arm around Amanda's slender shoulders. She felt so safe and comfortable in his company that she let it happen. It was an innocent gesture and she leaned closer to him, like an animal in need of care and comfort. He radiated a wonderful warmth and strength. Amanda had never before met a man with such a powerful aura and she could not resist letting add to her own inner warmth.

**Moment Of Jealousy**

Hephaestion drifted in and out of sleep all day long after his bad fall. He found it strange that Alexander had come to his side so quickly, also that he had applied remedies far better and more potent than he had ever used before. His foot did not ache and throb with pains and aches anymore and he felt warm and comfortable. All the world was lit up with a rose colored glow and he did not sense any troubles at all. He was injured, he and Alexander were all alone in the wilderness and their possibilities to ever be able to return to their homes were scant . All was well, though, as long as he was together with Alexander. It had been wonderful to rest with his head in his lap all day long, and now he had been made comfortable amongst warming furs.

Slowly he woke up from his stupor. He was inside their homelike cave, resting in the makeshift bed. Soft voices were whispering, careful not to disturb him.

Voices! But he and Alexander were all alone in this wilderness!

He turned his head towards the whispering voices. His eyes fell upon an incredible and disturbing sight. Alexander held his arm around a golden haired woman dressed all in forest green. Her fair hair spilled down her shoulders like a warming cloak, mixing with Alexander's golden mane. They were having an intent and affectionate conversation. Hephaestion had never seen Alexander so at ease with a woman, not even with his own sister Cleopatra!

It must be the Forest Nymph who had managed to lure and seduce his Golden One! She had to be stopped!

Hephaestion tried to leap out of bed. It was very difficult, almost like running through deep and torrential water. He was a very strong and strenuous man, though, and soon he managed to get up. He took a few strides and grasped Alexander and the Forest Nymph at the napes of their necks, forcefully tearing them apart.

"NO, you dangerous and promiscuous creature. He is MINE! I will NEVER let you have him!"

Amanda shrugged his strong hand away from her neck and looked at him with stern reproach in her glowing green eyes. She was blushing from anger and outrage.

"Me, promiscuous! Whatever do you mean by that? I have never been with a man in all my life. As a Healer I have taken sacred wows not to, I will lose my art of healing if I do! Your golden friend is in no danger from me. We are just having a conversation about herbs and their healing properties! He is quite good at it, for a man. "

Alexander gave her stern support. He, too was blushing from the embarrassing misunderstanding.

"Yes, Phai. It is as she says. Amanda is not a Forest Nymph. She is a Woodland Healer, living on her own in a cave nearby. You must thank her for taking very good care of you after your fall near the rose hip brambles. We were just discussing herbal remedies. She has great knowledge for a woman, it is even more impressive since she has had no formal teaching at all!"

"I learned all that I know from my mother and grandmother, and they learned from their grandmother. That's the best knowledge there is!, "Amanda adamantly stated.

"Yes, my dear mother always states this, " Alexander agreed. "There must be something in it. "

Hephaestion reluctantly realized his mistake and went back to his rest amongst the furs. Alexander helped him, gently tucking him in. He did not dare to drift too deeply into sleep again, though. He remained half awake, vigilantly watching Alexander and Amanda as they started to prepare the evening meal.

**Evening In A Woodland Cave**

Amanda and Alexander prepared dinner together. She brought more mushrooms, roots and herbs and lots of glowing red apples. She also fetched a basket filled with hazel nuts. Alexander prepared the partridges, at her utter dismay and outrage.

"Oh, those poor birds! How can you do such a thing to them? The wood is filled with roots, mushrooms, nuts and berries. It's plenty of them, enough for all. I NEVER eat any birds or animals!"

"We do, my new found friend, and I think that your Illyrian villagers do, too. It's hard surviving without meat, but you are clever and resourceful who has found a way to do it!"

Amanda nodded and let him fry the partridges on two spits over the open fire. When they were ready she and Alexander sat down to a sumptuous meal. Bucephalus and Castor munched at hay and apples outside the cave. Ptolema and the puppies joined them, munching on some rabbits they had recently caught.

Hephaestion soon joined Alexander at the fireside, throwing suspicious glances towards Amanda. He was very sleepy and drowsy from the drug she had administered, but he ate with a hearty appetite all the same. Alexander held his arm around him and helped him, feeding him with all the tastiest parts from the partridges.

"Alexander. You know what I like the most. These are even better than chicken!, "he said, giving Alexander compliments for his good hunting skills.

"Yes, I was happy when they went into my trap. It was a long time since we had any birds for dinner. Well, now I see that you are tired, my friend. Come, I will help you to bed. "

He gave Hephaestion a hand and helped him safely over to the fur bed. He lay on his side, giving Amanda and Alexander suspicious glances for some time before he drifted into a fitful sleep once more. Amanda went to him and gently caressed his silken auburn hair mane.

"My brave and beautiful one, you don't need to be jealous on me, "she whispered into his ear. "I recognize True Love when I see it, and I will never get between you and your Golden One. "

Hephaestion smiled in his sleep, and soon his breathing became deeper and calmer. Soon he was resting more easier.

"What did you say to him, Amanda?, "Alexander asked. "It seemed to make him much calmer."

"Just a sleeping charm against unneccessary troubles, Alexander, she answered in a calming manner. "Just a sleeping charm. "

**Backgrounds To Exiles**

Alexander and Amanda sat down at the fireside once more, nibbling at hazel nuts and refreshing themselves with strawberry juice from clay bowls. They were full and satiated from all the food they had enjoyed together, and they had also drunk their fill from the cool mountain water from the river.

"How come you are here all on your own out in the wilderness, "Amanda curiously asked. "You come from the distant South and I can see that you are warriors, not woodland people at all. And your horses are the finest war horses I have ever seen. "

"Yes, Bucephalus and Castor are our very dear friends. Something tells me that you have been taking care of them for us, giving them extra food. "

She nodded with assent. Alexander continued his tale.

"I come from a family in severe discord. My father has many wives, making my mother miserable all the time. They are always quarreling, and I have never ever been able to please them both at the same time. Then my father took one more young and beautiful bride. At the wedding her uncle insulted me, telling all and sundry that I was not my father's proper heir. Hard words were said, and now I cannot return to my home. Perhaps I will never see it again. "

Amanda put his hand on his shoulder in a silent gesture of comfort and support. She remained silent for a long time before answering him.

"Well, that sure is a mess. I don't understand your father at all, "she declared. "No man in all Illyria would let such a strong and beautiful son go away into exile, not for any reason! If you cannot return to your home you can always earn a place amongst my father's warriors. He is chief of the Mountain Illyrians. We are at peace with all nowadays, but that can quickly change...."

She remained silent for some time, letting him think about this offer. Then she resumed her musings.

"You I can understand, though. Sometimes it is better to avoid an unbearable situation by living in a far away place. I left my native village some years ago. It is on the other side of the mountains, near enough to visit but too far away for them to bother me! When I lived there the men were always trying to molest me, and the women were always gossiping about me. I wanted to be on my own, with my dear dogs, cultivating my herbs, doing my Healing, and watching the star lit sky in the evenings. People are sometimes cruel, they maltreat the ones they do not understand. Now I am happy in this calm and beautiful place. They seek me out only with the direst emergencies, otherwise I am safe and happy all by myself!"

Alexander nodded in silent understanding. He became more and more impressed by this small but stubborn and knowledgeable woman. When he went to Persia with Hephaestion at his side he would have much need for such an unusually skilled Healer.

Persia! He gave up a great sigh. Now perhaps he would never travel to the East, to explore her mysteries and riches. Amanda once more put a hand on his shoulder. She realized that he had lost far more than he had admitted during his short telling of his domestic troubles.

**Raspberry Wine**

For a long time they sat in silence at the fireside, looking at each other and pondering their respective tellings. Hephaestion slept calmly on the makeshift bed, wrapped into fine furs. Alexander looked at him with great longing.

"No, you may not disturb him tonight, "Amanda prudently told him. "He will sleep all night on the medicine I gave him. He needs his rest!"

Alexander nodded in assent. Then he saw the jug with raspberry wine standing nearby. He unstoppered it and sniffed at the opening. The wine was so strong and potent that its bouquet filled all the cave.

"Ah, this is a most unusual vintage, "he stated. "Ours is mostly made from grapes. "

"Yes, but those will not grow up here. We use raspberries, cherries and prunes instead, "Amanda lectured. "I have many jugs in my cave. It's good for medicinal purposes, but some of our men unfortunately drink themselves silly upon it!"

Alexander did not hear her last remark. The jug with its wondrous bouquet beckoned to him. He lifted it to his lips and drank from it. The Illyrian raspberry wine was like nothing he had ever drunk before. It was so strong and potent that it coursed like liquid fire through his veins. He felt warm, strong and powerful, and the world suddenly turned into a bright and beautiful place, shining with a rose coloured glow. He wanted more, and more and more, so he lifted the jar to his lips once more and started to drink it all down.

Amanda watched the stranger taking the jug. At first she was pleased when he seemed to like her home made raspberry wine, but then she watched in utter horror as he held the jar to his lips as he drank, and he drank, and he drank.

She could not let this go on! Adamantly she smacked his fingers and took the jug from him.

"Enough is enough, Alexander! This is a very strong brew, and you need all your senses! HE needs you to be sober and alert to help him now when he is not well!"

She pointed towards the sleeping Hephaestion.

"Something tells me that HE always stays calm and sober when everyone else drinks themselves silly. You ought to follow his example!, "she adamantly told him. "Or else this fondness of strong drink will bring you to an early grave!"

Alexander watched the small golden haired woman with utter astonishment. No one had ever spoken to him in this manner, not even during his childhood. He was chilled to the marrow by her plain forthrightness, knowing that she, with her ascetic living, must have the Gift to watch far into the distant future. With trembling hand he put the jug away.

"Do not worry so over me, Amanda. I can handle it, and I promise you that I will take smaller sips next time you bring me a jug of this excellent wine. "

"Yes, I hope so, Alexander. I hope so. "

Amanda and the dogs now rose to return to their own grotto. Alexander followed them outdoors and halfway over the meadow. They stood for a long time watching the starlit sky, comparing names and tales of the constellations. As the air went chilly Alexander returned to Hephaestion and went to rest at his side. It had been a most unusual day, and he had met a new, unexpected friend and ally. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips, looking forward to his new and unknown future.

**TBC**

************************************************************************


	9. Feline Friends

Hello all,

My apologies for the delay with this update. A longer chapter than usual, but now safely arrived to me from my beta Denise. Many thanks for your kind and invaluable help.

Alexander and Hephaestion now know that their neighbour is not a dangerous Forest Nymph, but the Healer Amanda. They are slowly adapting themselves to their new friend. New animal friends are eager to join them, and they bring very special food for their keeping, too.

All the best wishes,

// NorthernLight

***********************************************************

TEMPLATE:

Title: Illyrian Autumn (9 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: February 2009

Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Moose and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I don't think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexander's time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

Dedication: The chapter Feline Friends is for my dear 'net friend A Lis, in memory of her beloved little cat Isis, who sadly is not with us anymore. I want to welcome her new cat Mia Mel, too. . In this*our* Hephaestion is found by some most unusual *kittens*. The chapters about good and bad dogs are for her, too, and also for her lovely dogs Skye and Fizz.

I also want to dedicate the chapter Feline Friends to my dear 'net friend Selket and her lovely cats Eurydice, Duncan and Hyacinthos.

***************************************************************

**Illyrian Autumn, Part Nine**

**A Wood In Illyria, 338 BC**

**Sharing The Star Lit Sky**

Amanda had never been afraid of the dark. It held no mysteries to her. She loved the plants and animals Nature was filled with, and they were friendly in the dark, too.

It was unfriendly people that truly frightened Amanda.

Alexander had never seen such darkness before. Out here in the Illyrian wilderness there was nothing to lit up the dark of the night. No houses, no fires, no oil lamps, nothing but the star lit sky. This night there was no moon at all. That made the darkness even deeper. The night was pitch black, one could barely see ones hand before ones eyes. With astonishment he saw the small golden haired woman and her dogs walk outdoors, safely finding their path through the darkness. He did not want her to be out there on her own so he quickly followed her. As he got away from the cave and the sheltering rose hip bramble his eyes adjusted to the darkness. More and more features became visible in the silvery starlight. The meadow was beautiful in the darkness, too. The grass glittered from evening dew, the flowers held other, but equally beautiful mild colours, and the trees and bushes formed a friendly wall around the meadow.

Amanda stopped in the middle of the meadow, lifting her head high, intently gazing up towards the star lit sky. Ptolema and the puppies seemed to be used to this behaviour. They quietly sat down at her feet, prepared for a long wait. Alexander joined her.

"It's dark out here, my friend. You ought not to be out all alone, "he prudently stated.

"I have been alone all of my life, Alexander, "she answered. "The darkness holds no dangers for me and my dear dogs. I have lived here for some years now, so I know every stone and feature as good as in broad daylight!"

Alexander shuddered. He had never been that alone. There had always been someone at his side. His mother, his father, his sister, his friends, and above all, Hephaestion.

"There is no reason to feel dismay, my new found friend, "Amanda stated, as if she had read his thoughts. "I have chosen this life out in this peaceful wilderness all of my free will . Mother Nature and her dear animals are my best friends - and the star lit sky. See how the Dog Star is soaring high above. He faithfully follows the Hunter, as Ptolema follows me."

She gently ruffled the furry head of her faithful she dog. Ptolema gave a friendly bark, pointing with her muzzle towards Amanda's cave.

"Yes, my friend. I know that you and the puppies want to go home. We'll just watch the stars for a short while, then we'll go indoors. "

The air was chilly and Alexander spread his fur cloak around Amanda's shoulders. Then he felt a strange inner glow and warmth emanating from all of her slender body.

"Thanks for warming me, Alexander, but I never freeze, "she explained. " The flames of Healing are in me, warming me when I do not need them to Heal others. "

Amanda stayed close to Alexander, feeling his wonderful golden warmth.

"It's the same with you, I can feel. You bring warmth and strength, even in the most bitter despair. The Goddess have blessed you with this. What a strange Gift for a man and a warrior !"

Alexander had never thought about this before. Now he felt thankful, wondering why this Gift had been given to him.

"Hephaestion always comes to me for my warmth. I never thought it was anything special with this, "he answered. "My thanks for your explanation. "

"You are a very special man, Alexander. I have never met anyone like you. Hephaestion is fortunate to have your friendship, but there are great dangers in knowing you, too. "

They stood for a long time watching the star lit sky together, pondering their new knowledge. At long last Ptolema and the puppies whimpered and went towards the cave. Amanda followed them.

"Good night, Alexander. Take good care of your friend. Not many are fortunate to have someone like him at their side."

"I know, Amanda, I know. Sleep well, now. We'll meet again in the morning. "

Hephaestion woke up, feeling alone in their makeshift bed of furs. There was no one in the cave and the fire was smouldering, slowly going out. He rose with great difficulty and put another log on it. Then he limped outdoors, supporting himself against the stone walls. His eyes slowly adapted to the pitch black darkness. He saw Alexander and Amanda standing in the meadow, watching the star lit sky together. There was a silvery light from the stars, glittering all over the meadow and thickets. It was met by a pale but strong golden glow from them both standing in the meadow. Hephaestion knew that it was the Flame of Healing filling them, being visible in the dark of the night. He was not feeling jealous anymore. No, now he was thankful that Alexander had met another like him. Amanda was a strange woman, braver than most men. Not even the bravest of their Companions would have chosen to live all alone in this god forsaken wilderness. They themselves had to do it to escape King Philip's huntsmen. She lived here all on her own, in self chosen loneliness.

Hephaestion wondered whatever was so terrible that Amanda could not accept to live in the village with her native people?

Hephaestion knew that Amanda did not want to steal his Golden One away from him. Still, he stood there carefully watching them, only returning to the bed when he saw Alexander walk towards the cave.

When his Golden One came back to him, resting at his side once more, all was well again.

**Feline Friends**

Hephaestion was slowly recuperating from his foot injury. The pain was gone thanks to Amanda's treatment with the moss jelly compresses, but the ankle was still a bit weak and tender. Alexander and Bucephalus had gone hunting and foraging into the woods, leaving him at the cave since he was not feeling up to riding or hunting yet. He hobbled around, seeing to their stores of food and firewood. Then he laid out the things he needed to prepare the evening meal when Alexander returned. He was soon ready. The roots, herbs and mushrooms looked fresh and tasty, and the rose hips glimmered red and beautiful in their clay bowl, just ready to boil into a sweet and refreshing soup.

_// "It is a pity that I cannot make rose hip wine, "he silently mused. "Alexander would sure like that!" //_

Now he just had to wait for his Golden One. He knew that Alexander would be away for some more hours. The woodland wonders held great fascination to him, and there were always some plants or animals that beckoned to him for further exploration. Aristotle's excellent teaching has made his bright and talented student eager to learn more of the world all the time and at any place where he went.

Hepahestion did not want to stay in the cave. It was a warm and fine autumn day so he sat himself down on the moss clad stone in front of the rose hip brambles. The sun was shining from an azure blue sky. It warmed him in a friendly manner even if the air was high and clear. He opened his warming bear skin cloak, letting its golden rays tickle his throat and chest. The leaves still remained on the bushes and trees, and he enjoyed their brilliant colours. All the forest was adorned in golden yellow, glowing orange and russet red. The leaves rustled in the soft breeze. Some of them fell and swirled around him. A handful of golden birch leaves landed in his lap. They shone and glimmered and they made him think of Alexander and his beautiful golden hair. A fond smile filled with anticipation soon played on his lips.

Castor pranced around him a bit before the big war stallion settled down and calmly started nibbling on the woodland grass and moss that grew in abundance around their new cave home. Hephaestion looked at his four legged friend, glad to see him satisfied and well fed.

"Soon we will join Alexander and Bucephalus on their woodland excursions, "he told Castor. "There is so much to see, he tells me. "

Castor nodded before he wandered further away in search for more food. Now Hephaestion heard a soft rustling in the brambles, followed by a rough and unfamiliar meowing sound emanating from a hazel bush. Could there be some cats or kittens calling out to him? He missed his cats Achilles and Antigona and all their kittens dearly, and he held a secret wish that a stray cat might come his way, in need of care and company.

"It's strange how everyone here around likes to hide themselves in the bushes! You may come forth, "he beckoned towards the meowing in the hazel bush. "I will not harm you. I am all alone here with my horse and we sure would like some company."

Two strange looking kittens came running towards him. They were unusually big, looking almost like full grown cats. Their playful movements revealed them for kittens, though. Their furs had the colour of golden sand, with small dark brown streaks and dots all over. He had never seen such kittens before. Their eyes were golden yellow and glimmering green and they had the sweetest little tufts on their ears. They had no tails at all, just small stumps that waved to and fro from sheer happiness.

Now they jumped into his lap, purring and scratching at him in a friendly manner. They had very big paws and claws unusually long and sharp for kittens.

" Oh, my little dear ones, you must withdraw those claws of yours, or else you might cause me some injury!, "he adamantly told them. "Who are you, my darlings? I have never seen such kittens before!"

"We are not kittens, "they surly replied. "We are the fearsome woodland LYNX ! But you need not fear us, we like you a lot!"

They instantly withdrew their claws and settled in his lap, purring in a friendly manner. He patted them and gently stroke them, noticing that their fur was not silken and soft as in house cats. No, it was rough and hard, almost like the bristles of a wild boar.

"Oh, you are talking kittens, just like the ones I have at home! Whatever is a lynx, "he curiously asked them. "I have never seen one before. "

"We live here in the forest. Cats and kittens are our smaller cousins. They must live with the humans in the village, hunting rats and mice. We are on our own out here in the wild, hunting bigger animals!"

Hephaestion felt a bit puzzled. They did not look that big or dangerous. Rats and mice would be an appropriate prey for them. He did not tell them this, though. They were the proudest and most fierce kittens that he had ever encountered and he did not like to annoy them. The strange kittens sat in his lap purring and rubbing themselves against him for a long time. Then they became restless and jumped down, starting to play with each other. They jumped and clawed at each other, meowing like two small lions. He sat watching them, feeling most amused. It would be a pleasure to invite them to share his and Alexander's life in the cave.

Suddenly there was a fierce roaring sound emanating from the thicket. An enormous lion like cat came at him with a great leap. She had big gleaming green eyes, a maw filled with razor sharp teeth and a scarlet tongue. She was looking very hungry, indeed. He found the time to notice that she had the same golden yellow fur, but the dark brown streaks and dots were more accentuated on her. She had also the same tufts on her ears and the same small stump instead of a tail.

Hephaestion swiftly rose from his seat on the moss clad stone and proceeded to run towards the security in their woodland cave. He knew that he would never make it. The lion like cat was swifter than anything he had ever met!

"NO! Lola. You may NOT harm him! " a clear and adamant voice called out. "Hephaestion and his friend Alexander are my new neighbours. They are to be trusted at all times. "

It was Amanda. She leaped from her usual hiding place in the rose hip brambles, grasping the giant cat at the nape of her neck, managing to stop her violent assault. Her eyes were glowing green, almost as fierce as the cats.

"But he is a MAN, "Lola the Lynx answered in a roar. "You have always told me that they are an especially dangerous species. "

"Yes, I know, but not all men are the same, my dear one. These are special and you must not harm them. Can't you see that your cubs like him a lot!"

The small kitten like lynx cubs were standing in front of Hephaestion, hissing and arching their backs. Their small tail stumps were standing up, looking like small bushes.

"No, mother! You must not harm him. He is the very best playmate we have ever met!"

Lola calmed herself down and sat at their side. Soon she even let Hephaestion rub her behind her tufted ears. She started to purr and her cubs joined her. They sat in his lap, basking in the warming sun. Amanda sat at their side, carefully watching her friend Lola.

"Lola, you had three cubs before, "she worriedly asked. "Lydia and Lyxis are here, but where is little Lyllia?"

"Oh, she fell from a stone and bruised her paw. I hid her in the brambles. She will be all right real soon. "

Now they heard a pitiful meowing from the hazel bushes. Then a smaller lynx cub came limping towards Hephaestion. She dragged her hind leg behind, but she was most energetic in her efforts to reach him.

"Why did you all run away from me? I want to play with the nice man, too, "she petulantly whined.

Hephaestion grasped her at the nape of her neck and carefully lifted her, putting her on his lap. She licked his hands and started to purr with great satisfaction.

"Oh, my little dear one. You are the cutest kitten I ever saw! Lola, could little Lyllia stay with me while her paw is mending? "he politely asked the proud mother. "I need someone to keep me company until my foot has become well again. "

"Yes, yes. I can see that you are a friend of animals, "Lola answered. "She may stay with you. We will even provide you with the most excellent food for her keeping. It'll be sufficient for you and your friend, too. "

Amanda instantly saw to the injury of the small lynx's cub. Her paw was not badly damaged and she carefully wrapped it with a bandage immersed in moss jelly. Lyllia was satisfied and meowed with pleasure as Amanda held her Healing hands around her tiny paw. She meowed with even greater pleasure when Hephaestion put her in his lap and gently patted her fur. Her siblings hissed with displeasure and jealousy. He then lifted them into his lap, too. They all started to purr and soon fell asleep. Lola sat herself to rest at his feet. She was warily watching the surroundings, together with Amanda who retired to her outlook in the rose hip brambles.

Alexander found them that way. At first he and Bucephalus was a bit wary with the lion like cat, but then they saw her smaller cubs resting and softly purring in Hephaestion's lap.

"Phai, Phai, now you have found yourself the most perfect pets, "he called out to his friend. "Aristotle never mentioned cats like these in his lectures on Illyrian wildlife!"

"They are not cats, Alexander. They are the fearsome forest lynx, they tell me, "Hephaestion explained to his friend. Strangest kittens I ever met!"

Alexander befriended Lola and her three cubs. They then brought little Lyllia with them into the cave. She merrily limped around, trying to help Hephaestion with his household chores.

"What strange food you have. And why do you heat it up in that strange pot?"she asked as she watched him prepare the mushroom stew, the roots, nuts, herbs and apples. "My siblings will soon come withs something much tastier!"

There was a demanding meowing outside the cave. Lydia and Lyxis stood there wagging their stumpy tails, proudly presenting two giant rats. Lyllia started licking at them.

"Look, look, Phaiston! Here we have some real food! My siblings are very good hunters!We will eat one of them raw, and you may boil the other one for you and Xandros. Then you will have a proper dinner!"

Hephaestion swallowed hard. Then he gently patted their furry heads.

"Many thanks for this excellent food, my little dear ones, "he kindly told them. "You are so brave and skilled hunters that you may enjoy all of your spoils. These mushrooms, roots and herbs will suffice for Xandros and myself."

The small lynx cubs nodded thankfully before they devoured the rats. Alexander smiled and put his arm around his friend.

"My Hephaestion, always the skilled and clever diplomat. You will always help me out,even with the most delicate problems."

**Bad Dogs**

Ptolema had five puppies. The three small she dogs were always well behaved and prudent. Amanda and Ptolema liked them a lot. They were reliable and very skilled hunters. Then there was the small he dogs. They were skilled hunters, too, but way too reckless. They often went for prey bigger than themselves, and they had even been injured several times. Amanda kindly admonished them and patched them up.

Now they were out in the forest again, all on their own. This time they truly wanted to prove themselves. They had sniffed the appetizing smell of boar and they silently sneaked through the bushes and brambles. The herd of boar living in the forest were very shy and prudent. They had never managed to catch one.

Today would be different!

The boar were sniffing and prodding after roots and mushrooms. One big and prudent sow was standing guard, carefully watching over her very big family. One of the piglets was bigger than the others. He was very curious and managed to stray from his siblings. The mother sow adamantly grunted to make him return to the herd. He ignored her and went away amongst some bushes.

The small he dogs came upon him from two directions. They were small, but very persistent. Soon they had brought him down, with much squealing and kicking. The mother sow came, together with his siblings. It was too late. The poor piglet was dragged away, towards Amanda's Grotto.

The small he dogs proudly presented their new prey to their dear Mistress. She called out in an outrage as she saw the small piglet. He was a light brown with white streaks all over. His neck was bloody and torn to shreds, and he was very much dead.

"Oh NO, you are two very bad dogs! Those small and lovely piglets are so very cute and endearing, "she yelled at them. "You had no business killing one of them. Rats and mice will do to feed you well!"

The small he dogs drooped their heads and put their tails between their legs, starting to wail in a pitiful manner. Amanda felt sorry for them, and then she pointed towards the other Grotto.

"You may go to THEM with it. They eat such things, "she told them. "Perhaps they will want to share it with you. "

**Good Dogs**

The small he dogs dragged the piglet over to the other Grotto. There Hephaestion sat preparing mushrooms and roots. His stomach growled and he mused to himself:

_// I would so like some boar to prepare for Alexander when he comes home. He has caught several rabbits and partridges. They are good, but boar is better!" //_

Now there was a fierce yelping and barking at his doorstep. He rose to look at its origin. There stood two small sand coloured he dogs, proudly presenting a fine, newly caught boar piglet to him. He was overjoyed and gently patted their furry heads.

"Good dogs, good dogs! You have brought me what I wanted the most to prepare for dinner for Alexander and myself. You may join us when it is ready!"

Lyllia was not satisfied with their new guests. She hissed at them and brandished her razor sharp paws. Hephaestion had to grasp her at the nape of her neck and sternly admonish her.

"No, Lyllia. You must be friendly towards them. They have provided us with such a fine dinner. You will like it, too!"

"Yes, I will, "Lyllia reluctantly hissed. "But I like rats and mice better. They are the most excellent food! I cannot understand why you like this fat pig so much! "

Hephaestion prepared the boar and roasted it on a spit. The small he dogs sat looking at him with great interest. When Alexander came home he was empty handed. His traps had been all empty and he was troubled by this, since he thought that Hephaestion needed meat to make a proper recovery from his foot injury. He was met by the most appetizing fumes of roasted boar. It was as fine as from the King's Hall in Pella. He approached the Grotto and saw Hephaestion and the small he dogs preparing dinner together.

"Phai! What a lovely dinner. How did you manage to catch this boar without help? You can still barely walk!"

"I have not been out hunting at all. These little dear dogs came with it. They must have caught it themselves and wanted us to have it. "

Alexander knelt before the small he dogs and patted them all over. They merrily wagged their tails as he praised their good hunting luck and skills.

"Good dogs, good dogs. You have provided us with the dinner we wanted most of all. You may join us when it is ready. My Hephaestion is the very best of cooks!"

The small he dogs nodded as they jumped up on his knees.

"I want to name you Peritas and Pollux, "Alexander stated. "Perhaps your dear Mistress will let you live with us here in our Grotto. I have always had puppies and dogs, and you are endearing, and skilled hunters at the same time. "

Amanda came silently gliding up to them.

"Yes, they may come and live with you and Hephaestion, Alexander, if you like them to, "she stated. "They are small he dogs and most unruly. Their sisters are so well behaved and prudent, but these have gone out of hand for Ptolema and me! Perhaps they need to be in the company of men!Peritas and Pollux are good names for them, too. "

The small he dogs nodded and wagged their tails in eager assent, already listening to their new names.

"We are most thankful for your gift, Amanda. Now we have a true Home, with both dogs and a cat!"

"Lynx!, "Lyllia adamantly hissed as Hephaestion gently scratched her behind her tufted ears.

In the evening they all shared a fine dinner of boar with their new Masters. The small animals were full with the excellent food as they fell asleep in the makeshift fur bed together with Alexander and Hephaestion. Lyllia and the he dogs had now become very good friends and they already planned tomorrow's hunt.

**TBC **

***************************************************************


	10. Domestic Bliss And Disturbance

Hello all,

Here comes the conclusion of Illyrian Autumn. In this we will learn more about the origins of Amanda and how she came to live all on her own in her remote grotto. A dear friend comes, in dire need of medical help and assistance. This brings out old troubles and conflicts, also for Hephaestion who comes to their assistance.

We will also see more about how Alexander and Hephaestion and their animal friends are coping with their new life in Illyria.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

// NorthernLight

********************************************************************

TEMPLATE:

Title: Illyrian Autumn (10 / 10) Conclusion

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: November 2008

Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Elk and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I don't think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexander's time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

Amanda thinks that the God of Healing actually is a Goddess. That's why she says Asclepia.

Dedication: To my dear friend Jun. I remember that you wished to be in Illyria, meeting our Dear Ones for *real*. I hope that you like your character, new home and family in this chapter.

********************************************************************

**Illyrian Autumn, Part Ten, Conclusion**

**A Wood In Illyria, 338 BC**

**Domestic Bliss**

The mornings were getting chillier all the time now. Only when the sun had risen as high as a golden orb on the azure blue sky was there some true warmth. Alexander carefully wrapped his wolf fur cloak around his broad shoulders before leaving their homelike cave. Hephaestion followed him, wrapped in his warming bear skin cloak.

"I don't want to leave you here alone all day long, Phai, but I must see to my traps and find more firewood in the forest, "Alexander prudently stated. "The puppies need some proper hunting training, too."

Peritas and Pollux merrily barked and yelped, jumping around their feet.

"Xander, we are skilled hunters already, "they indignantly told their Dear Masters. "Mother taught us a lot - and we brought you a fine boar and many rabbits, too!"

Hephaestion gently patted their furry heads.

"Yes, we know and appreciate your catches, "he reassuringly told them before turning to Alexander again. "I do not want you to be alone in this unknown forest, either, Alexander. It's good that you bring Bucephalus and the puppies. I will have my lynx kitten here with me, and there will be plenty to occupy myself with. Amanda borrowed me a big cauldron and taught me a useful recipe to make rose hip jam and jelly, so I will boil it all day long. It'll be good for us to eat when winter comes. "

"You are always so good at domestic matters, "Alexander thankfully stated. "I already look forward to coming home to you. "

"Yes, you will be most welcome back here in the afternoon, "Hephaestion answered with a blush on his cheeks.

They gave one another a warming embrace. Then Bucephalus sank down on his haunches before his Dear Master. Alexander mounted him and man and horse merrily went away into the forest followed by the eagerly running and yelping puppies. He waved with his right hand as a greeting before he was swallowed by the birches. A halo of golden leaves surrounded him, then he was gone.

Hephaestion sighed, and looked into the forest for a long time. Then he prudently went to the cauldron, taking care of the enormous heap of rose hips he had picked. Most of it wold be turned into jam and jelly, but he had another smaller cauldron at the side. Amanda had also told him how to make rose hip wine, a very strong and tasty brand. She had sternly admonished him NOT to let Alexander have too much of it. He smiled as he remembered the small golden haired woman sternly admonishing him:

"Your Golden One has a dangerous taste for strong drink! I will tell you how to make this since you are so eager to please him - but you will just make some small jugs, and you must not let Alexander drink too much of it! It is for warmth and medicinal purposes only, and to be taken just in SMALL sips!"

After both cauldrons were boiling at the fireside Hephaestion sat on his favourite warm moss clad stone near the rose hip bramble. Little Lyllia came to him with her siblings. The small lynx cubs played merrily around his feet. Then they went away for a while, soon returning and proudly presenting three enormous rats and a dozen of small mice.

"Here, Phaiston! These fine rats and mice will be most tasty and succulent with rose hip jam on them!"

Hephaestion swallowed with a gulp but then he realized the kindness of the small lynx cubs and that they meant to honour him with their fine prey. He gently patted their furry heads.

"Many thanks, my little dear ones. Those rats look really fine, big and tasty. I am not so sure that they will do well together with rose hip jam, though, "he thankfully stated. "You must be hungry after all your merry games. Perhaps you want to eat them yourselves. "

The small lynx nodded and took the rats into a bush for a tasty meal. Hephaestion went into the cave and stirred both cauldrons with a ladle, taking extra care of the rose hip wine brew. Alexander would be greatly surprised when it was ready to drink in a few weeks time.

Amanda watched her new neighbours from behind her rose hip curtain. They fondly embraced before Alexander went riding on his brave black horse, straight into the forest. The young men were so beautiful and friendly. Amanda had never before seen two people looking so very complete together. She could even see a wondrous golden light around them as they embraced.

She sighed, for an instance wishing that she would meet someone worthy of this kind of love, friendship and total confidence.

There was a yelping from the bushes, which took her away from her brooding.

"Lupina! I know that you are there, my friend. You and your cubs may enter now. Ptolema and her puppies are out hunting!"

A big gray she wolf came through the rose hip brambles with five cubs in tow. Two were dark gray, two had a silver gray shade in their furry hides and one was almost black. They came up to her, merrily licking her hands and fingers. Amanda cuddled the small wolf cubs and talked kindly to their mother, giving her good advice about their future upbringing. At the same time a mother viper with her small snake children came slithering up to her. She gently patted her small head.

"Oh, Medusa. Are you and your children still awake? You ought to go into hibernation real soon, now. There is a fine place near my grotto, a warm crevice filled with moss and straw. You may sleep there all winter long. "

The mother viper nodded and hissed friendly. All her children slithered merrily around, looking at their new winter home.

**A Call For Help**

Next, there was a rustling in the rose hip brambles. A small, dark haired woman dressed in a lovely dark red tunic and a warming wolf fur cloak came through the secret tunnel. She knew it well and went straight to Amanda, regardless of the she wolf and mother viper and their children. There were tears in her eyes and she called out loudly for Amanda.

"Amanda. You must come and help me! My dear boys are so very ill! They are running a very high fever and they can hardly breathe at all. Mother is seeing to them now. I hope that it will not be to late for your miracle concoctions !"

"No, it sure won't. Do not worry so much, my dear friend, "Amanda prudently stated as she rose from her comfortable mossy stone. She went into the cave and swiftly returned with a pouch filled with herbs smelling strongly of mint, camphor, spicy salvia, elderberry and chamomile.

"Here you are, Jun. You must boil these into an infusion. After they are boiled you must let your dear boys breathe in the fumes. That will help them to breath much easier, "Amanda adamantly stated. "Then you must let the infusion cool down a bit before you let them drink one cup each from it. It doesn't taste too good, but afterwards they will be feeling much better! "

"Yes, Amanda, all this is very good and well, but my boys are very seriously ill. I think you must come and see to them yourself. There might be a need for even more potent remedies! "

Amanda started to shudder.

"I don't like to go into the village! You know that very well, my dear Jun - but for your sake I will do it!"

She brought her big leather satchel filled with all kinds of pouches, jars and cloths. Then she wrapped an enormous muffler made from dark green wool around her neck and dressed herself in a cloak made from wolf fur. She pulled the big hood over her head so vehemently that one clearly saw that she wanted it to make her invisible.

The mother viper slithered into the stony crevice with all her children. Jun drew a sigh of relief when the snakes were gone. Lupina and her cubs sat down in front of the entrance of Amanda's grotto. She gently patted their furry heads.

"It's so good of you to guard my home when I am away. Look out for your husband Old Zacynthos, though, "Amanda admonished. "He will not take kindly to it that you are befriending a human!"

The little lupine family nodded prudently as they remained at the grotto. The cubs started to play with their mother carefully watching over them.

Hephaestion had seen the small dark haired woman rush through the rose hip tunnel, clearly in some kind of dire need and distress. He was curious so he went to the thicket to listen to her errand. As he overheard the anxious conversation he could clearly understand the emergency. He instantly liked the small dark haired woman and saw that she was a dear friend to Amanda. It pained him to realize her plight. He was also puzzled by Amanda's sudden fearfulness and clear reluctance to go to the Illyrian village, even to help a very dear friend. She was not afraid of the she wolf and her half grown cubs, and she was very friendly to the mother viper and her small snake children, too.

Whatever was so terrible with the people in that Illyrian village that Amanda didn't want to go there at all? Amanda was a very brave and courageous woman. Why did she not want to visit her native village?

Hephaestion wanted to find out. He also wanted to be of help to both women. Quickly he put the reins and a saddle cloth on Castor and hurried towards the brambles shielding Amanda's grotto. The small lynx followed him, merrily meowing.

"Phai! Are you going for a ride? We want to go with you! The village is ever so fun, we have so many smaller cousins there. Mother has forbidden us to visit them - but if YOU are with us all will be well. "

"I do not think it is such a good idea for you to visit the village, my little darlings, "Hephaestion told them. "The villagers like cats and kittens a lot, but it is different with you since you are the fearsome woodland lynx! I need you to guard our cave when I am away from home. "

The lynx cubs prudently nodded and remained at Hephaestion's cave. He proceeded to Amanda's grotto, leading Castor by the rein.

"My dear ladies, "he kindly addressed them, "I happened to overhear your conversation. I understand that you need to reach the village real soon. Castor and I will take you there a lot faster than if you have to walk."

Jun looked in awed astonishment at the handsome stranger and his enormous auburn colored war stallion. She had never seen such a beautiful man before. He was so very tall, looking so strong and muscular. His hair was shoulder long, shining and glossy auburn , his features were extremely beautiful - and - his eyes were a cerulean blue, mirroring the azure blue sky with their unique colour.

"Amanda! Whoever is this?, "Jun asked, at the verge of passing out.

"It is my new neighbour Hephaestion, "Amanda prudently answered. "He and his friend Alexander have come here all the way from the South. They suddenly found themselves in need of vacation in a calm and friendly place."

Jun nodded, even more puzzled about this explanation. Now the handsome stranger took her into his arms. The well trained war stallion sank down on his haunches and he mounted with her in front. Jun was usually very shy in front of men. Her departed husband, the village smith, had been very strong and raucous. He was not always kind to her and the boys, and they had been very afraid of him. When he was slain in a skirmish with some of the Mountain Illyrians' enemy tribes Jun had managed to run the smithy all on her own, with help of Amanda's two strong brothers Bength and Laurens.

Now, Jun felt strangely warm and secure in the handsome stranger's arms. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and gave him a shy smile as she huddled closer to him. Amanda climbed up on Castor, too, holding on to Hephaestion's slim and muscular waist. The war horse slowly rose, careful not to upset his new and inexperienced riders.

"You don't need to be afraid, my ladies. Castor is a very calm and reliable horse. He has carried me safely through even the most fearsome battles. Now you must tell me how to reach your village. We will be there in no time, to help your dear boys. "

Jun pointed towards a narrow glen with a trembling hand. Off they went in a fast but steady canter. The road was lined with birches, chestnuts and maples; with their golden and orange glowing leaves swirling all around in the chilly autumn winds.

**To The Village Of The Mountain Illyrians**

They entered a large village situated where the glen opened up into a bigger valley. It consisted of around fifty houses made of clay with roofs of dried yellow straw. The people came out watching in astonishment. They had never seen such a fine stallion before. They were even more impressed by its rider. The Mountain Illyrians were tall, strong and well built, but this man impressed even them with his tall built and glossy auburn mane.

/_/ How strange, "the Mountain Illyrians mused. "June went to fetch the Healer, but she returns with this handsome stranger. Wherever does HE come from?" //_

Now the stranger dismounted and put June on the ground. She trembled so badly after the ride that he had to support her with one arm around her shoulder. Amanda stood at his other side, hidden in her wolf fur hood.

"Where do you live, Jun?, "Hephaestion asked.

She pointed towards a fine looking round house made from orange red bricks. It had a big well in front of it. Fresh cool water murmured inside. They had to walk some distance at the village street to get there. The villagers watched them with vigilance. Then there was a bunch of women with a small, weasel like fellow in their midst. Two women were fair haired and thin, with razor sharp ugly features. One other was grossly fat, dark haired with round. plump cheeks. The fourth was tall, dark haired and produced a shrill, ear splitting laughter. Then the nasty whispering started.

_// The witch is back! The WITCH is back! What will she do to us now? //_

Hephaestion could hear these nasty whispers behind his back. He knew that Amanda was the target, but he felt an uncanny familiarity with this detraction. Ever since he became Alexander's very special friend he, too had been subjected to this kind of whispering behind the back. It utterly abhorred him and he took a closer grasp at Castor's reins, wanting to keep his faithful horse safe and secure at his side. The usually docile and prudent stallion felt his Dear Master's unrest. He instantly stamped his great hoof, making the ground shudder. Then he neighed loudly, showing his teeth to the nasty whisperers. At the same time Amanda withdrew her wolf fur hood and glared at them. Her blue green eyes were virtually blazing from indignant anger and hatred. The whisperers made the sign against the Evil Eye and hastily withdrew.

Now they had reached the Village Smithy. It was under a straw roof, but opened up towards the village street. Hephaestion carefully tied Castor at a pole, and then they entered in a hurry. Two strong and fair haired men were busily working at the anvil, one making cauldrons, the other making swords and knives. They looked up in surprise at the handsome newcomer. Hephaestion nodded politely and addressed them in broad Mountain Macedonian.

"I am Hephaestion from Macedon, escorting these ladies to see to Jun's dear boys. Could you please see to my horse? There seem to be some unkind people in this village and I do'nt want him to be bothered by them. You two are strong and reliable, I see."

The two smiths nodded with silent assent, also greeting Amanda and Jun with fond but worried smiles.

"Yes, Hephaestion. We are Bength and Laurens, Amanda's brothers. Your fine horse will be safe with us. Now you must go inside. Jun's boys are feeling very poorly, they are even worse than when she went for help!"

Hephaestion recognized the urgent situation and swiftly swept the two women indoors. There were two rooms behind the smithy, one fine and well equipped kitchen, smelling from the most delicious newly baked bread, herbs and onions. From the other room they heard some pitiful moans and groans and a soft crying. They instantly entered. There was a big bed covered with several sheep fleece, woolen blankets and big cushions. Two small, dark haired boys were resting there, watched over by a small, gray haired woman with tears running down her wrinkled cheeks. She gently held on to their hands, panting as she saw their distress. They had great difficulties in breathing. Their faces were strained and very pale and their lips, eye lids and ears had turned into an uncanny blue colour.

"Amanda! You came! I am so glad, you sure are needed her, "the old woman said, a desperate plea in her voice.

"Yes, I can see that, Dear Mother Kiyomi. You don't need to cry anymore, I will have them on their feet in no time!"

Amanda swiftly went to the small boys, talking kindly and reassuringly to them. They were feverish and unable to understand her properly but all in the room saw that they became visibly calmer when they heard her determined voice. She put her hands on their fevered brows, felt the pulse at their throats and wrists and put her hands on their chests.

"Michael and Dimitri are very badly off, but not as bad as it seems, "she stated. "I got here just in time. Jun, you and Hephaestion must sit up with them when I make the infusion. It will be ready in no time, clearing up their poor lungs. "

Amanda hauled up her medicinal pouches from her satchel and went into the kitchen. Jun sat down at the bedside, gently caressing her boys, holding their hands and speaking words of comfort. Hephaestion sat down at her side, holding his arm around her slender shoulders.

"Don't you worry. Amanda is a very skilled Healer. She will cure your boys real soon. "

"Yes, I know. She has cured so many hopeless causes. I hope that she can help my boys! They are all that I have!"

Now Jun started to cry uncontrollably. Hephaestion held on to her, gently rocking her to and fro, offering silent support. His strong arms around her made her feel better and soon she was calm again, thankfully looking up into his blue eyes. Amanda returned with a simmering cauldron in her hand, a red kettle holder wrapped around the steaming hot handle. Fumes of camphor, elderberry and all the other Healing herbs soared up in a cloud as she put it at the bedside. The small boys breathed in the fumes. In a short while they were breathing much easier and they regained some colour. As the brew cooled down Amanda poured it into two clay bowls. She gave Jun one and kept the other herself. They gently lifted the boys and put the bowls to their lips. They drank and swallowed with some reluctance, but when they had swallowed it all they were visibly improving and fell into a salutary sleep. Amanda felt their brows and their necks and held her hands around their chests.

"Well, now they are feeling much better. Their fever is down and their lungs are clearing up, "she reassuringly told them all. "Now we just need to keep careful watch over them, until we can clearly see that they are out of harm's way. "

They sat down at the bedside for their vigil. Jun's mother brought them small cups with strong raspberry wine and some newly baked bread with ham and cheese. They all ate with a hearty appetite before sitting down again. Amanda's brothers came in for the meal and then went back to work in the smithy. They brought a bucket with cool spring water, some fragrant hay and barley gruel to Castor. The giant stallion ate it all, but he kept careful watch over the village street. He could see the weasel like fellow and his company of gossiping and whispering women and he did not like the look of them at all.

Some hours went by and the boys slowly improved. Amanda administered another bowl of the infusion to them, making them feel a bit better.

Now it was late in the afternoon and the sun was standing low on the Western horizon. All in the room were dozing off, hearing the soft clangor from the smithy. Jun was still very upset, but slowly calming down. Hephaestion sat at her side, holding on to her and wrapping her into his warming fur cloak.

Then there was a severe disturbance outside. Horse hooves were clattering on the village street, people were screaming from terror and a determined Voice was calling out loud in anguish and distress.

"Where is he? Where is he? I MUST have him back!"

Jun looked up, seeing an enormous, golden haired stranger looming in the door. He looked very angry and upset, especially as he saw Hephaestion at her side.

"Oh, my, "Amanda whispered into Jun's ear. "I should have told you that he is already spoken for!"

**Domestic Disturbance**

Alexander had been out in the forest all day long. The puppies had been very well behaved, helping out with the hare hunting, and with carrying the prey home. Bucephalus was also well behaved. He kindly carried an enormous load of fire wood on his broad back, just with a slight grumbling. Now they were all tired as they were homeward bound plodding through the beautiful autumnal landscape. The low set sun blazed upon the golden and orange leaves and it warmed their necks as they slowly went through the forest.

"Don't you worry, my dear ones. Hephaestion will have a hearty supper ready for all of us, and then we will spend a fine evening together!"

Alexander smiled to himself as he thought about his True Steadfast friend waiting at the fireside with a tasty supper simmering in the kettle. He imagined him later on, resting amongst the furs with his auburn hair swirling around his broad shoulders. Alexander felt himself warming up from hunger and longing. He hastened his steps, making Bucephalus and the dogs walk faster at his side.

They soon reached the meadow. Bucephalus reared up, leaving the fire wood in a tidy heap near the rose hip bramble. Alexander ran through the tunnel, followed by the puppies.

"Phai, Phai, now I am home again!"

The cave was all empty. The fire had gone out. Two kettles, one bigger and one smaller stood prudently close to the fireside. The cave smelt strongly from rose hips and some more pungent ingredients. There was no tasty supper ready at all.

Worse of all, there was no Hephaestion waiting for him at the fireside!

"Phai" Phai! Where are you, "Alexander called out loud.

No one answered. Then the three small lynx cubs came up to him. They started merrily meowing as they butted and swept around him.

"Xander! You are back home now. We have waited for you. Phai is not here. He had to follow 'Manda to the village. He left us to guard the cave for you."

"The village! Wherever is this village? I must find him immediately!"

The puppies wagged their tails and yelped.

"We can help you, Xander. We know how he smells, we will find his trails wherever he is! And Bucephalus will be able to follow the tracks of his friend, too!"

"Good dogs, good dogs, "Alexander stated as he patted their furry heads. "Come, Bucephalus! We will pay a visit to this Illyrian Village!"

The giant black stallion gave up a fierce neighing as Alexander leaped onto his broad back. Peritas and Pollux ran before them as they rode through the glen. It was not a very long ride to the Village of the Mountain Illyrians, but Alexander found it eternal. Many worried thoughts coursed through his mind.

_// "Hephaestion had to leave a good home and a loving family to follow me out here in this desolate wilderness, "he pondered. "He must be tired of living in a cave all alone with just me, a Forest Healer and some puppies and kittens as company. I understand if he wants to live in a comfortable house again!" //_

Now the village was looming before him. He swiftly rode all along the village street. There he saw Castor tied in front of a big round house made from red brick with a roof covered in dry straw. The auburn colored stallion looked with disgust at a bunch of people who stood whispering and gossiping in front of this house. Alexander could clearly discern some disturbing words.

_// "HE is inside now, together with HER! Whatever are THEY doing in there for such a long time? They must be up to nothing good for us ! That auburn haired fellow means trouble for us all ! " //_

Alexander was deeply upset by this. He knew that Hephaestion had many detractors at the court in Pella. How could he have managed to find such a nasty bunch of them here in Illyria, too? And whatever was he doing together with Amanda in this red brick house? Hephaestion had never been much interested in women, and he had been most reserved to the forest Healer, until now.

Alexander and Bucephalus took an instant dislike to the whispering bunch of people. Bucephalus leaped in great strides towards them, sending them screaming and sprawling all over the village street.

"Away with you, you nasty whisperers!, "Alexander roared at them with his most commanding Voice. "My friend is not a troublemaker. He is the most reliable man I have ever known!"

The village gossips watched the golden haired stranger with terror and astonishment. They had never seen anyone like him, and his giant black stallion was the most fierce and well bred horse they had ever seen. Their hearts filled with fear and their minds, otherwise clouded with envy and mischief, now were occupied by one thought only. Flight!

The village gossips crept, crawled and ran away from the golden haired stranger. They would never forget him.

Alexander leaped from the back of Bucephalus and ran into the red brick house. Bucephalus remained with Castor and the stallions stood together, snorting at the nasty whisperers who peeped at the red brick house from afar.

The red brick house was a smithy with two tall, strong and fair haired men busily working at the anvils. They looked at him with astonishment as he screamed out loud.

"Where is he? Where is he? I MUST have him back!"

They pointed towards the door and followed him close by. They were not afraid of him, just wary and reserved. He clearly realized that they were not a bit like the nasty village gossips. No, they were brave and reliable men with a clean conscience.

Alexander heard some cautious whispering behind a door. He ran through a kitchen smelling from newly baked bread and the most delicious food. In the other room he saw Hephaestion in his bear skin cloak. His friend was sitting at a bedside, holding his strong right arm in a protective manner around the shoulders of a small beautiful dark haired woman dressed in a flaming red gown. Amanda sat at his other side. Both women were giving Hephaestion fond looks and Alexander felt a dark wave of jealousy surging up in his mind. He swiftly leaped at them and grasped them at the nape of their necks, dragging them away from his dear friend. They looked up in sheer terror.

Amanda had always known that the Golden One was dangerous. She had never thought that Alexander had such a fiery temper, though. He was virtually flaming and burning from jealousy, surrounded by an orange, golden glow. Amanda wriggled in his strong right hand, all until she managed to forcefully smack his fingers.

"NO! Alexander! Let go of us immediately!, "she called out to him. "It is not as you think. My friend Jun's little boys have been very ill. Phai took us here in haste with Castor, and he has been helping us to see to them. They are feeling much better now, thanks to Asclepia and my Healing herbs. "

Now Alexander saw two small dark haired boys sleeping in the bed. Their colour was high, as from a fever, but they were resting calmly now. An old, gray haired woman was hiding from him in a corner. She looked very kind and Alexander felt sorry that he had upset her. He immediately released Amanda and her dark haired friend.

"My apologies to you all. I was so worried when I came home, finding no one there! Now I see that you have a very fine home, and a fine smithy, too! I am Alexander from Macedon, here to see more of Illyria. "

Jun smiled to him and kindly addressed him.

"Welcome to my home, Alexander. Would you like to share our humble evening meal?"

He nodded and they sat down and ate the newly baked bread with cured ham. There was also a delicious soup with vegetables and lots to drink from a delicious foaming golden brew. They ate and drank well for a long time, talking and spending a fine afternoon together. Amanda and Jun occasionally checked on the boys, finding them steadily improving. Towards the evening Amanda once more hid herself under the cowl of her wolf fur cloak and went outside. She returned after one hour, calmly smiling but clearly worried, not only for the boys.

They all spent the night at Jun's home. When morning came Jun's boys were feeling much better and they already wanted to be up and about. After saying a kind farewell to Jun and her family Alexander and Hephaestion returned to their cave home together with Amanda. She sat behind his back on Castor, carefully wrapped in her wolf skin cloak and with the cowl forcibly drawn over her head and face.

A perpetual nasty whispering followed them all the way down the village street. Hephaestion shivered from discomfort, and he felt Amanda shiver in unison as she held on to him.

_// "Amanda is a kind person and a very good Healer, "he mused. "Whatever could have happened here to make these people dislike her so? " //_

**Dark Clouds Of The Past**

Alexander was once more away hunting in the forest. Hephaestion was seeing to his interrupted making of rose hip jam and home brewed wine. Their cave home was filled with delicious fumes and he vigorously stirred the cauldrons with the ladles. Amanda came to him, followed by Ptolema and her three little she dogs. They wagged their tails and sniffed at his legs in a friendly manner. He gently patted them and sat down at the fireside. Lyllia at first hissed at them, but soon the puppies and the lynx cub were playing peacefully together out in the morning sun.

Amanda at first gave him some more advise on the cooking. They worked together to make the rose hip jam and wine. He watched her in the flickering light from the flames. She was a beautiful woman, small and slender but very strong. Her blue green eyes had an uncanny glow, as of past troubles and injustices.

"Amanda, all that whispering and trouble in the village, what is it all about?, "Hephaestion kindly asked. "You don't need to tell me if you do not want to - but I will gladly listen. I am used to such whispering behind MY back, too!"

Amanda had some difficulties in understanding Hephaestion's refined language. Alexander was the one who had a certain way with words, instantly becoming familiar with the tongue of the Mountain Illyrians. This question she clearly understood, though. Hephaestion asked her from a genuine and well meaning interest, not from any malicious curiosity. Amanda certainly did not want to speak about it. She seldom even thought about it, it was far too nasty and painful. She had managed to repress it a long time ago. Now she resolved to give him the answers all the same. He was a true friend and since he had heard the nasty whisperings he had the right to know.

"Yes, it is because of HIM, I suppose, "she reflected. "Your friendship is sincere and genuine, something rare and precious. Not all approve of such things. You will be faithful to him all the same, and the rewards will be great........"

Amanda silenced herself in the midst of the sentence. She saw before her Inner Eye that the prize Hephaestion would have to pay for his friendship would be great, too. He nodded, exactly understanding her meaning. They sat down at the fireside, watching the cauldrons as her tale unfolded.

"I have never had such a friend as what Alexander is for you, "Amanda stated with determination. "I was alone from the day that I was born, despite my kind parents and older brothers. My longings have been for the art of Healing, my dear animals and the star lit sky. There was this haughty and mean woman in our village, Karine is her name. You saw her amongst the whisperers. Her husband Leuis lusted for all women. She was too haughty to see what all the village knew. One day he came to harass me at my Healer's hut. He pretended to want some remedy, but it was actually ME he wanted!"

Hephaestion looked at her in an outrage. He knew that women often were subjected to this kind of indignities, but it was worse when told with such calm outrage.

"Suddenly he was all over me, pawing and slobbering, "she continued her story. "I said NO, then I screamed and begged him to let go of me, but he did not listen. I was filled with such a rage, I did not want to let him have his way with me. My sickle was at my belt. It was very sharp, the better to severe the herbs of Healing. Now I grasped it and held it up pointing at his jugular. I just intended to scare him away - but he was still at it, trying to wrench it from my fingers. My hands are small, but strong so I did not let go of it. As we struggled and I desperately held on to my sharpened sickle it went straight into his unfaithful heart, killing him at the spot."

Hephaestion looked at the small woman with astonishment and respect.

"You did the right thing, "he said. "It was terrible that he died at your hand, you a Healer and all - but you sure had the right to defend yourself!"

"Yes, but Leuis was one of the richest and most important men in our Village, his wife even more important. My Father is the Village Chief, or else I would have been put to the stake, "Amanda answered. "As things now are, I live here all by myself. The villagers need my arts of Healing, but they may just seek me out in case of the most desperate need. Karine has several friends and followers. Every time I venture back to the Village they taunt and haunt me. I can NEVER return to my home and family.........."

Hephaestion had no words to comment on such a tale of horror and dismay. He just put his arm around her shoulders in silent understanding and comfort. They remained like that for a long time, until the brews boiling in the cauldrons were ready. The rose hip jam and wine had the bright colour of newly shed blood, but it soon darkened when they put it into the jars and jugs Amanda had provided him with.

When Alexander returned from his hunting there was once more domestic bliss in their homelike cave. They all shared the evening meal, understanding one another better now. All three were exiles in a remote and hostile place. Only time could tell what their fates would become.

**First Frost**

Hephaestion's foot injury swiftly healed and he could follow Alexander into the Illyrian forest for hunting trips and to explore all of its mysteries. Now most of the glowing autumn leaves were gone. The winds were more chilly, the days turned shorter and the nights became darker. One morning as they went outside their homelike cave all the world had changed. The grass, herbs and all tree branches were coated with a cold whiteness. The hoarfrost was silvery and glittered with an uncanny beauty in the early morning sun.

Winter had come to Illyria. It would be long and hard, filled with many dangers.

_// At least we are together, "Hephaestion silently mused as he wrapped his warming bear skin cloak around himself and Alexander. //_

**TBC in Illyrian Winter**

***************************************************************


End file.
